False Starts and New Beginnings
by plumtuckered
Summary: Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol cope with their uncertain relationship as they deal with day to day life on board Enterprise and off. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

A/N - I'd like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my other stories. I appreciate your comments and am grateful for the feedback. This story follows "Deceptions and Truths". And I'm actually fairly kind to Trip in this one!  
  
DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
"Doctor, do you have a moment?"  
  
The Denobulan looked up from his project and turned around. "Why certainly, Sub-Commander. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I am fine, Doctor," T'Pol replied. She crossed the distance to the main examination bed that stood in the center of sickbay. She could feel the doctor's eyes follow her movements but he remained leaning against the counter to her right.  
  
"I was just doing some further studying of the implant I removed from Commander Tucker. The Talazorian's are quite advanced. I still wish they'd have used their technology to better lives instead of do harm to them."  
  
T'Pol remained silent. She shifted slightly on her feet then firmly locked her hands behind her back. She turned away from the bed and faced the doctor.  
  
"What do you know about the human custom of --- dating, Doctor?"  
  
Phlox grinned. "Why Sub-Commander T'Pol, do you have a date?"  
  
T'Pol tipped her head in acknowledgement.  
  
The Denobulan chuckled and T'Pol wondered if coming to him was a wise decision. She had no one else to ask, though, so she waited patiently for his amusement to subside.  
  
"Commander Tucker?" he asked gleefully.  
  
T'Pol again tipped her head slightly then arched an eyebrow at him. He was certainly perceptive, she thought with mild irritation.  
  
"Ahh," Phlox continued. He walked over to stand at the foot of the bed. "What are you two doing exactly on this date?"  
  
"We are dining together."  
  
"Well, Sub-Commander, you and the commander have shared meals together more times than can be counted. This time shouldn't be any different."  
  
"I am unfamiliar with this custom. Is there special attire required?"  
  
Phlox thought a moment then shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
"The human females I observed in San Francisco often wore attire that revealed more of their flesh. Their male counterparts seemed to take pleasure in that. I do not own any such articles of clothing."  
  
"I doubt Mr. Tucker is expecting you dressed any differently than you are now, Sub-Commander," he smiled at her warmly. "There is no need to be nervous."  
  
"Vulcans do not get nervous, Doctor. I simply want to make our---date--- pleasant for the commander."  
  
"Then I suggest you just be yourself."  
  
"I can not be anyone else, Doctor," T'Pol responded evenly, hiding the confusion brought on by his statement. It was physically impossible for her to be someone else.  
  
"Exactly my point, Sub-Commander," he chuckled. "Is there anything else then?"  
  
"I trust our conversation will remain confidential?"  
  
"Of course, of course. That goes without saying," Phlox replied with a wave of his hand. He turned and walked back over to the counter. "Have a good time, Sub-Commander!"  
  
T'Pol left sickbay and headed to the turbolift. She was due on the bridge for her shift. Her mind wandered back to the previous night in the commander's quarters when she had admitted her affection for him. She was still slightly surprised by how comfortable she felt standing in his embrace. She had never been held before since she was raised to believe touching was only appropriate in the most intimate of times. Mr. Tucker seemed to take extreme comfort in embracing her so she had encircled him with her arms. She remembered how warm and secure she had felt. Now as she entered the turbolift, she realized that both of them would have to make compromises and concessions due to their differences if they were to form a lasting union.  
  
The turbolift opened onto the bridge and T'Pol moved quickly to her station.  
  
  
  
Engineering was quiet when Commander Trip Tucker arrived. His eyes immediately sought out his precious warp reactor and he smiled at the sight of her. Crewman Grace Rohl saw him and quickly descended the few steps from the console to greet him.  
  
"Good morning, Commander!" she said happily. "It's sure great to have you back, sir!"  
  
"Thanks, Grace. I'm glad I could convince the doc to let me come back so soon. I think I'd go crazy if I had to sit in my quarters all day."  
  
"Are you feeling okay, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, great!" he replied. "Maybe a slight headache. Don't worry, Grace. I'm not going to go--- Klingon on you!"  
  
She laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. "I wasn't worried, sir." The young woman walked over to a workstation and picked up a padd. She looked up at him one more time and smiled warmly.  
  
Trip climbed up to the console at the front of the big warp reactor and looked at the readings. She was purring like a kitten, he thought. He leaned back against the railing and crossed his arms. Part of him was disappointed there wasn't some sign of a problem. He wanted to keep busy so he wouldn't think about dinner with T'Pol. His stomach flipped. They were just having dinner together, he thought. He wasn't proposing marriage. Trip chuckled to himself.  
  
"Morning, Trip!"  
  
The engineer turned and looked down into the smiling face of Captain Jonathan Archer.  
  
"Morning, Cap'n! What brings you down here!"  
  
The captain climbed the few steps to stand beside Trip. "Just wanted to see how you were doing and to remind you that Dr. Phlox released you to light duty. That means LIGHT duty, Commander."  
  
Trip grinned at him. "Of course, Cap'n!"  
  
Archer shook his head in amused frustration. "So how are you feeling? Did you sleep okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Had a few nightmares but nothing too traumatic," Trip replied. He turned his head and looked down at his feet. From the corner of his eye, he could see his friend watching him.  
  
"You know if you need to talk, I'm always available, right? Day or night," Archer said quietly.  
  
Trip nodded but kept his eyes downcast. "I know, Cap'n."  
  
"I mean it, Trip. Anytime."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Archer turned his body to lean on the railing next to Trip. "How about dinner tonight and then a little football afterwards? Hoshi told me some new games came in on the last mail transmission."  
  
"Sorry, Cap'n. I've got plans already," Trip moved forward and ran his hands over the console keyboard nervously.  
  
"Plans?" asked the captain curiously. "Strange but that's what T'Pol told me a few minutes ago when I asked her to join us." He shifted forward next to Trip, his arms crossed on his chest. Trip continued to focus on the buttons and displays in front of him. His friend remained silent for a long moment.  
  
"Do these plans involve each other, Trip?"  
  
"Uhhh, maybe," he managed weakly.  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
Trip swallowed. He didn't like the tone of his friend's voice. "We're just meeting for dinner, Cap'n. Nothing special."  
  
"Oh, I see," Archer replied nonplussed. "Nothing special. Commander, do I need to remind you about Starfleet's rules on fraternization?"  
  
"No, sir," Trip answered, noting the edge in Archer's voice.  
  
"Good. Because as captain of this ship, it's my duty to see that they're followed. Do I make myself clear, Commander?"  
  
Trip looked at his captain in surprise. "So if I told you T'Pol and I had a date, you'd forbid it---sir?" he said, fighting to keep his voice level.  
  
"Absolutely!"  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?" Trip asked, unable to control his anger.  
  
"Do you and T'Pol have a date?"  
  
Trip remained silent. He could see how angry the captain was but he saw something else as well.  
  
"You lied to me, didn't you?" he asked, his voice low. "You said you didn't have feelings for T'Pol, but you do."  
  
Archer took a step closer to Trip. "If I discover you and T'Pol are breaking the rules, Commander Tucker, I'll confine you to your quarters until I can get you shipped back to Earth. Understood?"  
  
"And what about T'Pol, sir? Will you have her shipped back to Vulcan?"  
  
"Am I understood, Commander?" Archer seethed, ignoring Trip's question. Without waiting for an answer, the captain turned, jumped down off the platform and stormed out of engineering.  
  
  
  
Jon was furious. When he reached the bridge, he immediately headed to his ready room. Before he entered, he turned to see the sub-commander looking at him. Her face was as unreadable as ever. He hit the entry code and stalked in. He paced back and forth for several minutes, trying unsuccessfully to control his breathing. Finally, he stopped and slammed his fist on his desk. His best friend was involved with T'Pol, he thought angrily. His door slid open and his Vulcan science officer entered. He turned away from her and looked out his view port.  
  
"Captain?" she asked. "Are you all right, sir?"  
  
Jon nodded without turning around. "What do you need, Sub-Commander?"  
  
He could see her watching him in the reflection of the view port. Her face showed nothing - no concern, nothing. She was involved with Trip. Why would she show concern?  
  
"There is a Minshara class planet just off our present course, Captain. My scans show it is uninhabited."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you want me to have Ensign Mayweather alter course, sir?"  
  
Jon drew in a breath and exhaled it slowly. He was commanding officer, he reminded himself. His personal feelings would have to wait. He turned around to face his science officer. "What else do your scans show, Sub- Commander?"  
  
"The climate is quite cold, sir. The northern hemisphere receives heavy precipitation while the southern hemisphere appears dry and barren," T'Pol replied.  
  
"Snow?"  
  
The Vulcan nodded. "In the north, yes, sir."  
  
Jon hadn't seen snow since their little excursion to retrieve the Vulcan renegade, Menos. He wondered briefly if T'Pol had told Trip about that yet or if it still was something shared between only T'Pol, Mayweather and himself.  
  
"Have Travis alter our course. Dismissed." He turned back to the view port.  
  
He heard the door slide open and then slide closed. Jon put his hands on the sill and leaned forward. Then he cursed loudly and turned to face the door. How could he have been so wrong? Now that he thought about it, the signs were all there. He had just refused to see them. Trip and T'Pol still argued constantly but unlike in the early months of the mission, there wasn't any real anger in their bickering now. They actually seemed to enjoy trading barbs. She had spent her spare time helping Trip in engineering over the last couple months instead of in her quarters writing reports to the Vulcan High Command. She had insisted on being there when they had taken the Arkonian shuttle down to rescue Trip and the alien pilot from that moon. Jon remembered how she had tended to Trip's wounds. She had been very clinical about it, but he had never seen her so gentle before. Jon sighed. It was all there in front of him but he just didn't see it. Her insistence that she pursue the Talazorian doctor then her need to be by Trip's side in sickbay when he was unconscious.  
  
Jon sat on the edge of his desk and shut his eyes tightly. Truth be told, he felt embarrassed. He recalled the conversation he had with T'Pol concerning sexual tension. What he originally had interpreted as a confirmation that she felt it, too, was very clearly now a tactful way to blow him off. Jon shook his head. He couldn't help but smile at how idiotic he had acted. His smile quickly vanished as he relived his last conversation with Trip. He had threatened to kick his friend off Enterprise and it all was because of pure and simple jealousy. In sickbay the prior day, Trip had all but asked him point blank if he was involved with T'Pol. Jon knew Trip well enough to know his friend would have never approached T'Pol if he knew Jon had feelings for her. Trip was a good friend; the closest friend Jon had ever known. He was family. Jon wondered now if he had lost his friend because of his stupidity. That very thought hurt him deeply.  
  
  
  
Trip looked up from his workstation when T'Pol entered engineering. She approached him, her hands clasped behind her back.  
  
"You requested my presence, Commander?"  
  
Trip stood and gently guided her back further into the alcove behind his station.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"The cap'n knows about our dinner tonight, T'Pol," Trip said softly. He looked at the floor, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Does that present a problem?"  
  
Trip looked at her now and nodded. "He threatened to kick me off the ship if we become involved."  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and she looked away. When she looked at him again, he could see the brief shadow of concern in her eyes. They stood looking at each other for several moments. Trip instinctively reached to hold her hand in his. She didn't pull hers away.  
  
"I do not understand, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"He says he'll enforce the Starfleet rule on fraternization." Trip watched her face carefully.  
  
T'Pol paused. "We have no alternative, Mr. Tucker," she said finally. He felt her hand gently squeeze his.  
  
"We both want this, T'Pol. We can't just walk away from it. Not now," Trip pleaded, his voice low.  
  
"We must---walk away. It would be unacceptable if you were forced to leave Enterprise."  
  
"T'Pol, no," Trip began.  
  
T'Pol pulled her hand away from his. "I will not lose you, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"The cap'n won't ship me back home. He's just mad right now, is all."  
  
"I cannot lose you," T'Pol repeated. She brushed passed him but he caught her by the wrist.  
  
"T'Pol, please."  
  
She pulled away from him without rancor. She looked at him then reached her hand up to touch his chest softly with her fingertips. As she walked away, Trip felt his heart shatter. The pain he felt was quickly replaced by anger. Anger that was directed at the man he thought was his closest friend in the world.  
  
  
  
"So why is Commander Tucker in such a foul mood?" asked Hoshi Sato. The young ensign took a sip of her iced tea then looked across the table at Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. The armory officer just shrugged. Hoshi then turned to Travis who sat next to her.  
  
"I think something happened with the captain," the helmsman replied around a large bite of roasted chicken. "He was in a foul mood, too. The way he stormed onto the bridge this morning.," Travis just shook his head.  
  
"Glad I missed that." Hoshi turned her head enough so she could see the commander sitting in the corner behind her. He seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings. She had asked him to join them for lunch when he had entered the mess hall ten minutes ago, but he had refused and had grumbled something under his breath. Hoshi hoped he wasn't experiencing a relapse. Dr. Phlox had given the engineer a clean bill of health but Hoshi couldn't help but worry. She shivered at the thought of how close they had all come to losing the chief engineer on Talazor. Hoshi turned her attention back to her companions. Both men were focused so intently on devouring their meals that she had to smile. She stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork and put it in her mouth.  
  
"So anyone know why we're entering this system?" she asked after swallowing.  
  
"I believe the captain wants to do some more exploring," replied Reed. "He didn't really elaborate on his plans, though."  
  
Travis put his fork down on his empty plate and leaned back in his chair. "Chef is sure giving my mom some serious competition," he all but gasped.  
  
Hoshi smiled. "You shouldn't eat so fast, Travis. Bad for the digestion."  
  
  
  
Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Two days later, Trip sat quietly at his workstation in engineering. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples as he closed his eyes. A hand on his shoulder startled him and he looked up into the smiling face of Ensign Hoshi Sato. She carefully pushed aside the plasma injector on which he'd been working and set down a cup of coffee.  
  
"I took a wild guess you hadn't had any yet," she said. She sat down on the edge of the workstation, her hands folded in her lap.  
  
"Thanks, Hoshi," sighed Trip as he grabbed the cup. He blew on the hot liquid then took a tentative sip. "Hmmm, just what I needed."  
  
"So Commander, how's it going?" Hoshi asked. Trip knew she wasn't just asking about his work and he felt somewhat irritated by the question. Ever since his return to duty, everyone seemed overly concerned with how he was doing. He had to constantly remind himself that the questions meant his friends were worried about him. They weren't meant to annoy the hell out of him.  
  
"Okay," Trip responded simply. He pulled the plasma injector back in front of him and looked at it intently. Hoshi got the message just as he'd hoped. She stood and turned to leave. "Um, thanks again, Hoshi. I mean it," Trip added. When she looked at him, he grinned at her.  
  
"See you later, Commander," she said and smiled. Hoshi nodded her head as she passed the captain on her way out of engineering. "Good morning, sir."  
  
Trip sighed in frustration as he watched his commanding officer approach. He stood from his chair and walked over to climb the few steps to the console at the warp reactor. He was tired and his head ached from lack of sleep and probably, he surmised, lack of food. He had thrown himself into his work even though the doctor had warned against it. But Trip didn't want the time to think about anything else except his work and he definitely wanted to avoid the captain at all costs. He heard the sound of footsteps on the ladder and he briefly closed his eyes. He felt his body tense.  
  
"Trip," the captain began.  
  
Trip turned around so quickly that the captain started. "What do you need, sir?" he asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. The man was still his commanding officer and he was due respect for his position but that was all, as far as Trip was concerned.  
  
Archer averted his eyes but quickly returned them to look straight at Trip. There was no sign of any anger in them.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
Trip sighed. "You've already told me where you stand, sir. I don't think there's anything left to say. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to work." Trip started to move passed him but Archer grabbed his arm and turned him so they stood face to face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trip!" he blurted out, still holding Trip's arm. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what, sir?" Trip asked.  
  
"Sorry for what?" the captain repeated incredulously. He released Trip's arm and just stared at him.  
  
"Yes, sir. What exactly are you apologizing for?" Trip had him and they both knew it. There were so many occasions when the captain was able to make Trip squirm, that the engineer was reveling in the fact that for once, the tables were turned. He crossed his arms and waited patiently for the response.  
  
The captain shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He turned and grabbed the railing in front of him then leaned forward on it, dropping his head between his shoulders.  
  
"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" he said, his voice slightly muffled against his chest.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Archer sighed heavily then straightened. He turned and looked at Trip. "I was jealous," he began quietly.  
  
"Did you say jealous, sir?" Trip leaned forward, putting a hand up to cup his ear.  
  
The captain began to laugh now. "Yes, Trip. I was jealous. I'm sorry." They both laughed then became silent for several moments.  
  
"Cap'n, if I'd known you.," Trip began.  
  
"I know, Trip," interrupted the captain softly. "It wouldn't have made a difference, though. She cares about you, not me."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"Well I guess that depends on you and T'Pol." Archer put his elbows on the railing and leaned forward on them. "She isn't a member of Starfleet so I guess technically Starfleet's rules don't apply to her. And I guess we could argue that you're not really her subordinate if the need ever arose. But Trip, you two have to be careful and discreet. If the Vulcan High Command ever found out, they'd take T'Pol off Enterprise in a heartbeat."  
  
Trip turned to the console. "T'Pol and I talked about that. Don't worry; we plan on being very discreet. We're going to take it real slow, you know, get to know each other. We don't even know if this'll work. But we both want to try, Cap'n."  
  
"I am sorry, Trip," the captain said again then he paused. "You know this isn't going to be easy for me."  
  
Trip turned around and smiled at his friend. "I know."  
  
Archer let out a long breath. "So how do you feel about a little exploring tomorrow? You feel up to it?"  
  
"Sure, Cap'n."  
  
"On second thought, you haven't had the best of luck on away missions lately. Maybe you should stay here."  
  
"I'll be with you this time, Cap'n. You never get into trouble," Trip replied with a grin.  
  
The captain shook his head and chuckled lightly. He stood straight and turned to leave. "You know, there is one good thing about all of this. I now have T'Pol to help me keep an eye on you."  
  
Before Trip could respond, Archer was down the steps and headed toward the door.  
  
  
  
T'Pol leaned over and blew out her candle. She felt more relaxed and centered than she had all day. After her conversation with the commander in engineering two days prior, her thoughts had been increasingly unfocused. Now as she sat in the dark of her quarters, she could think rationally about all of the prior events. She was uncertain of the reasons behind the captain's threat to remove Mr. Tucker from Enterprise but she knew him to be a fair man. She trusted him so logic dictated that she trust him now. T'Pol felt an unfamiliar heaviness in her chest. She had been anticipating the chance at developing a relationship with the commander and now that was gone. Perhaps it was for the best. She rose to her feet then turned to the door as the chime sounded.  
  
"Come in," she called. The door slid open to reveal Commander Tucker. He was smiling and T'Pol felt her breath catch. A most illogical response, she thought, but her eyes did not move from his face.  
  
"Evening, T'Pol," he greeted. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
She nodded and he entered her quarters. She noticed he was carrying a mug. He walked over and handed it to her. The cup was warm from the hot liquid within it. She smelled mint and realized it was tea.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She watched him turn her desk chair around. He sat down then looked up at her. The light that filtered in through her view port softly illuminated his face and again, she felt her breath catch. T'Pol moved to her bunk and sat down facing him.  
  
"I missed you, T'Pol," he said softly. "I've hardly seen you."  
  
"You should not have come here, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"The cap'n and I talked, T'Pol. He apologized." The commander leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.  
  
T'Pol looked down at the mug she held. "He will not---remove you from Enterprise?"  
  
"No. And he won't stand in our way but he wants us to keep it quiet."  
  
"That is logical," she replied, looking up at him once more. The commander smiled at her.  
  
"So, how about tomorrow night? Dinner at say, 1900 hours?"  
  
"That is an acceptable time, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Well I better go. The cap'n and I are going down to the planet in the morning. You want to come?"  
  
"I find cold climates unpleasant. I will stay on Enterprise," she said then she paused. "Please refrain from getting into trouble tomorrow, Mr. Tucker. You do not do well on away missions."  
  
He dropped his head and laughed. "I'll do my best."  
  
T'Pol realized what a pleasant sound his laughter was. Another illogical response, she thought. She knew she would need to do further meditation to refocus herself. She rose to her feet as he stood and met him at the door.  
  
"Thank you for the tea."  
  
"You're welcome," he said then paused, looking down at her. "Good night, T'Pol." He took her free hand and gently pressed his lips against the back of it. "I look forward to tomorrow night."  
  
"As do I, Mr. Tucker."  
  
T'Pol watched him leave and as the door slid shut, she turned and crossed the room to her meditation candles.  
  
  
  
"Damn, it's cold, Cap'n," Trip gasped from behind him. Jon turned around to see his engineer burying his hands in the pockets of his parka.  
  
"Too much for you, Commander? Maybe you should have stayed with Malcolm, Travis and the others. T'Pol said the temperatures were slightly warmer in the south."  
  
"Yeah, a whole two degrees warmer," Trip groused good-naturedly.  
  
They had left the shuttle pod in a snow-covered field about thirty minutes ago and had started their ascent up the side of a steep hill, their snow shoes strapped firmly over their boots. The other team, led by Lieutenant Reed, had proceeded several kilometers to the south in a second shuttle pod. Jon sighed, his breath visible in the cold air.  
  
"Enjoy the fact that we're not making first contact with a new species that wants to make you an assassin, Trip. Or for that matter, that you're not getting the crap beat out of you by an angry alien."  
  
"Or that you're not mediating a Vulcan dispute in the middle of a war zone," Trip added.  
  
They continued up the tree-covered hill for another two hours, talking about their other misadventures both recent and past. Jon hadn't laughed so much in a long, long time. Leave it to Trip, he thought with a smile. They both gasped audibly as they finally came to the top. Before them, lay a valley completely blanketed in snow. Jon pulled his goggles away from his eyes so that he could see more clearly. He turned to his friend and grinned. Trip's mouth had dropped open in awe.  
  
"Wow!" he managed. Trip pulled his hands out of his pockets and Jon chuckled when he saw the engineer's camera. Trip just shrugged then proceeded to take several pictures. Together they walked along the crest of the hill for what Jon thought was about a kilometer. Then they sat on a downed tree and ate some protein bars while they both continued to stare out over the breathtaking valley.  
  
"So how you feeling, Cap'n?" Trip asked quietly.  
  
The captain smiled. "I'm fine, Trip. Thanks for asking," he replied. "I still feel a little awkward when I'm around T'Pol, though. Kind of embarrassing, you know?"  
  
"She doesn't know."  
  
"You didn't tell her the real reason I threatened to send you back to Earth?"  
  
"Of course not, Cap'n. And I know she does care for you and she trusts you implicitly."  
  
Jon nodded. That was going to have to be enough, he thought. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes then Jon stood. "You ready to get going?"  
  
"Sure," Trip replied, standing. As they turned to go back, Jon noticed a line of dark clouds forming on the horizon. He pulled out his communicator.  
  
"Archer to Enterprise."  
  
"Enterprise, go ahead Captain," came T'Pol's voice.  
  
"There seems to be a storm brewing, T'Pol. Do you see anything on sensors?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. By my calculations, it is still several kilometers away. We've been monitoring your position. You and the commander should continue your exploration for only another thirty minutes. At that time, I recommend you return to the shuttle pod and depart."  
  
"We'll start heading back now, T'Pol. See you in a few hours. Archer out." Jon tucked his communicator back into his sleeve pocket then turned to his friend. "Time to go home, Trip."  
  
They retraced their tracks along the top of the steep hill to the point of their ascent then carefully started down with Trip taking the lead. The snow was covered with a hard crust so it held firmly as they trudged down. After only about fifteen minutes, a loud growl cut through the silence. Jon looked around, trying to see into the thick line of trees that ran parallel to their current path on both sides.  
  
"That can't be good," he heard Trip whisper in front of him. They had seen evidence of animal life on their way up but had never actually seen anything. Jon saw Trip pull out his phase pistol at the same moment Jon pulled his own. They proceeded down, both of them looking around constantly. Jon wasn't prepared when the creature slammed into his back, sending him flying into Trip. He couldn't stop himself as he tumbled helplessly down the hill. He felt the bone in his right leg snap as his snowshoe caught in the snow. He tried reaching out for anything to stop his fall but nothing held him. When his head hit something solid, his vision blurred then went dark.  
  
  
  
Trip blinked then forced his eyes to stay open. He was still lying against the tree he'd slammed into on his journey down the hill. He could see the first flakes of snow falling and remembered that the storm was approaching. He sat up, gasping in pain. He tried to bring his hand up to touch his ribs but a sharp pain made him stop. He glanced down at his left wrist and knew instantly that it was broken. He was pretty sure that aside from his ribs and his wrist, he was in one piece. Using his right hand, he braced himself against the tree and stood up. He could see the captain several meters below him partially buried in the snow. Fighting to control his fear, Trip made his way slowly down toward the captain. He was mildly surprised to find he still had both snowshoes then said a silent prayer of thanks for that bit of luck. When he reached Archer, he immediately checked for a pulse. He exhaled the breath he was holding when he felt it under his cold fingertips. It was strong. Trip painfully lowered himself to his knees and used his right hand to check his friend's condition. Archer had a deep gash on his forehead and a broken leg but that's all he could determine with such a superficial exam. He looked up at the darkened sky, feeling the snowflakes hit his face. He then looked around, searching for any sign of the creature that had attacked Archer. He saw no movement. Good thing, he thought, realizing suddenly that he'd lost his phase pistol. Trip awkwardly fumbled at the zipper of his arm pocket, finally pulling out his communicator.  
  
"Tucker to Enterprise."  
  
His only reply was static. Trip closed his eyes and chuckled bitterly. Yep, his bad luck streak was still intact.  
  
"Tucker to Enterprise," he tried again. He cursed then tried to hail the ship a third time, again with no response. He angrily shoved his communicator in his right hip pocket of his parka then looked up at the sky again. It was getting darker and the snow was falling harder. He looked down the hill and cursed again when he saw how far they still had to go. He could barely see the shuttle pod in the distance. Trip leaned forward and gently patted Archer's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Cap'n. Come on, Cap'n. You need to wake up now," he urged. Archer moaned but showed no other sign of consciousness. Trip knew he needed to get his friend to the shelter and warmth of the shuttle as quickly as possible so he quickly removed the captain's remaining snowshoe. Then he got to his feet and moved to a position over Archer's head. After several tries, he managed to get a firm hold on the captain's collar behind his head with his right hand. He pulled using all of his weight and, stumbling backwards, he dragged his friend down the steep slope. He had to bend over to keep the captain fairly level so his side ached constantly. Otherwise, except for a couple painful falls, the going was fairly easy. When the ground leveled out, it became much more difficult as Archer's body would sink into the fresh snow.  
  
After two hours, Trip took a brief rest and turned to where he remembered the shuttle pod to be. He could no longer see the light colored pod since the light snowfall had rapidly turned into a blizzard, but he could still make out the tree line. He reached down and grasped Archer's collar again and pulled, making sure he stayed parallel to the trees as he stumbled along. Trip struggled to keep control of his fear. A loud moan made him stop. He looked down to see the captain staring up at him.  
  
"Trip?"  
  
"You're gonna be okay, Cap'n. I'll get you back to the shuttle pod."  
  
"Can't even see," Archer managed.  
  
"I know where it is," Trip said hoping he sounded more convincing than he felt. "Who was it who reminded me a few months back about taking a good look at your surroundings? Oh, yeah. It was you." He suddenly gasped in pain as his ribs protested his movement.  
  
"You're hurt."  
  
"Nah, I'm fine, Cap'n."  
  
They chatted off and on as Trip continued to haul Archer through the deepening snow, hoping with everything in him that he was headed toward the pod.  
  
  
  
"Enterprise to Captain Archer. Commander Tucker, do you read me?" Hoshi tried again. She turned to Sub-Commander T'Pol and shook her head. "No response."  
  
"Keep trying, Ensign," the Vulcan responded evenly.  
  
"The storm is creating the interference and it seems to be getting worse, Sub-Commander," said Lieutenant Reed from his station. "I can't read their bio-signs anymore." He was still dressed in his cold weather gear, as was Travis. Hoshi remembered her relief when the second pod had returned safely to Enterprise's launch bay only an hour ago. Now all she needed to know was that the captain and the commander were also safe. She continued in her attempts to hail them. Occasionally she would glance over at the science officer who sat straight and tall in the captain's chair. The Vulcan's face remained impassive but Hoshi could sense her concern for the missing officers.  
  
"Should I take Shuttlepod Two back down, Sub-Commander?" asked Travis. "We do know where the other pod landed."  
  
"Without sensors, Ensign, you'd have to rely on visual only. I doubt you could see much through the blizzard."  
  
"I'd be willing to..," Travis began.  
  
"Tucker to Enterprise," came the voice through the comm.  
  
The sub-commander stood immediately and nodded at Hoshi to open the line. Hoshi hit the button and sighed in relief.  
  
"Enterprise. Commander, are you and the captain all right?"  
  
"Cap'n's a bit worse for wear, but I think he'll live. Probably should have Dr. Phlox waiting in the launch bay, though."  
  
"They've just cleared the atmosphere, Sub-Commander," reported Reed. Hoshi saw the relief written clearly across the armory officer's face.  
  
The Vulcan nodded. "Are you all right, Commander?" she asked. Hoshi detected a slight softening of her voice and she turned to cast a glance at the other woman. The sub-commander met her eyes only for a second then returned them to the front view screen.  
  
"I'm okay, Sub-Commander," came the reply. Hoshi detected the same softer tone in the commander's voice as well. She looked down at her console and smiled.  
  
  
  
T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed entered the launch bay just behind the medical team. As they approached the shuttle, T'Pol saw the hatch open. She inhaled her breath then released it as she saw Commander Tucker step out. He moved awkwardly, his left hand held against his abdomen. He seemed to search her out and when his eyes settled on her face, he smiled.  
  
As Dr. Phlox and the medics entered the pod, T'Pol and Reed moved to either side of the engineer.  
  
"I think I'll just stay on the ship for the rest of our mission," muttered the commander. He grimaced when Reed grabbed his right arm.  
  
"A most logical decision, Commander," replied T'Pol. She received what she interpreted to be a dirty look from the engineer, but she saw no anger behind it. She looked carefully at his face. He appeared strained and tired, but otherwise well.  
  
"I'm okay, T'Pol," he said quietly looking back at her.  
  
Dr. Phlox came out of the shuttle pod and moved to Commander Tucker. "I should set up a permanent bed for you in sickbay, Mr. Tucker," he said with a smile as he ran his scans.  
  
"Very funny, Doc. How's the cap'n?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be fine. A broken leg and a concussion and some other bumps and bruises but he'll recover."  
  
"How is the commander, Doctor?" asked Reed.  
  
"Broken wrist, two cracked ribs," the Denobulan began, his eyes studying his scanner. "I'm happy to report that he'll live, Lieutenant."  
  
They all turned their attention to the stretcher that was being carefully taken off the shuttle. T'Pol looked down at her captain and noted the look of extreme agitation on his face. She knew he was a proud man and assumed that being carried off on a stretcher was the cause of his mood.  
  
"Lieutenant Reed and I will help you to sickbay, Commander," she said, turning her attention back to the engineer.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
Enterprise's Chief Engineer surveyed the table. Everything looked perfect. Then why was his stomach one big knot? Trip inhaled deeply in an attempt to calm down, but grimaced as his cracked ribs protested. The captain had been nice enough to let him use his private dining room, but then again, the captain was laid up in sickbay, Trip reminded himself. Even so, he was surprised at the offer. He had known his friend long enough to know how much it took for him to admit his jealousy. Trip looked at the table again and adjusted a spoon with his good hand. Discretion was going to be so much easier without being out in the middle of the crowded mess hall. He had told Hoshi that he and T'Pol were going to go over the results of the autopilot testing. He hoped that would assuage any suspicion on the young ensign's part. She was almost as good at deciphering behavior as Dr. Phlox.  
  
Trip looked up when the door slid open. T'Pol stepped in and he felt his heart rate increase dramatically. He pulled out her chair and she sat down. He took the chair to her right. She reached for her glass and took a sip of water. After returning her glass to the table, she looked at her plate then looked at his.  
  
"You are eating only salad this evening?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I know how offensive you find it when I eat meat. I wanted this meal to be perfect for you."  
  
"There is no need for you to change your eating habits, Mr. Tucker. I have become quite accustomed to them."  
  
Trip smiled. "Well maybe on our next date, then."  
  
T'Pol tipped her head slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
They both ate in silence. Trip glanced over at T'Pol several times just to satisfy himself that she was enjoying her meal. As always, her face showed nothing but she wasted little time in cleaning her plate.  
  
When they were finished, a steward came in and removed their dishes. After he'd left, Trip picked up the pitcher of water and refilled T'Pol's glass. He then refilled his. He took a quick sip and swallowed. Then he yawned unceremoniously.  
  
"You are tired, Commander. We should have postponed our---dinner until such time that you are fully recovered."  
  
"We've already had to put it off once. There was no way I was going to postpone it again!" Trip replied. He started wiping the condensation off his glass with his index finger, his mind working furiously for something to say. "So, T'Pol," he began. "Tell me what your childhood was like on Vulcan."  
  
T'Pol looked at him sideways, one eyebrow raised. "You wish to know about my childhood?"  
  
"Yeah. Where were you born, what are your parents like, any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"As you are already aware, we do not normally share such personal information, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"We being Vulcans?" asked Trip. He raised his right hand to cover his mouth as another yawn took hold of him.  
  
T'Pol nodded. "You should be sleeping, Mr. Tucker. If I agree to tell you my family history on our next---date---will you agree to get some rest?"  
  
Trip paused. He wanted this evening to be perfect but he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the last couple days and with his adventures that day as well as the shot Dr. Phlox had given him, he was dead on his feet. He smiled though as he realized she had referred to their next date.  
  
"All right, T'Pol. The doc gave me something for the pain and it seems to be knocking me out," he replied reluctantly. "But you promise you'll tell me all about your childhood next time?"  
  
"I promise, Mr. Tucker."  
  
Trip stood and wavered slightly. T'Pol rose and grabbed his arm quickly to steady him. Her fingers brushed his damaged ribs and he gasped.  
  
"I hurt you."  
  
He shook his head emphatically. "No, sweetheart, you didn't."  
  
T'Pol cast him an odd look and he felt his face flush. "Just a term of endearment, T'Pol," he said quietly.  
  
Together they left the captain's mess and made their way slowly to Trip's quarters. When they were inside, T'Pol guided him to his bunk then turned him to face her. She reached around him and pulled back the covers then very carefully started undressing him. He put his hand on hers, staying it on his uniform zipper. He looked down at her face so close to his.  
  
"If you will recall, I have seen you in your underclothes several times before," she admonished him quietly. Trip smiled. He was too tired to argue so he removed his hand. He was surprised at how gentle she was as she pulled down his uniform and helped him to sit on his bunk. She removed his boots and socks then carefully pulled his uniform off, laying it over the back of his desk chair. She then slowly unbuttoned his black undershirt, avoiding touching his ribcage and broken wrist as she pulled it off. Before he knew it, she was lowering him down on his back and lifting his legs onto the bunk. She pulled the sheet and blanket over him. The last image he saw was her face over his as she tucked the blanket under his chin.  
  
  
  
T'Pol stood over the engineer watching him drift off to sleep. She felt an unfamiliar tenderness for this man and it warmed her. She watched him sleep for several minutes before she decided she should leave. As she turned to go, she heard him mumble. She turned back to him and saw that he was beginning to shift around, his brow creased. T'Pol knelt by the bed. He was mumbling more and his movements were becoming more violent. She reached under the blanket and took his right hand in both of hers. She spoke soft Vulcan words to him as she gently stroked his trembling fingers. He slowly quieted, his breathing deepening. T'Pol pulled the chair from his desk and set it next to his bunk. She sat down and reached for his hand again. She realized there was nowhere else she wanted to be except by his side to comfort him through his nightmares.  
  
  
  
The captain sat in his quarters patiently waiting for his science officer. Dr. Phlox had just released him with the promise that he would rest and keep his weight off his healing leg. The brace Phlox had put on him to hold the bone in place was uncomfortable but Jon preferred the discomfort to the thought of spending any more time in Phlox's sickbay. While Jon had come to respect and even care for the Denobulan doctor, his unmatched cheeriness and non-stop chatter could only be handled in short doses. Jon smiled warmly and shook his head.  
  
"Come in," he called out in response to his door chime. He watched as the sub-commander walked in and moved to stand at the foot of his bed.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Captain?"  
  
"Yes. You didn't answer when I comm'd your quarters. I had to ask Hoshi to track you down."  
  
"I was with Commander Tucker in his quarters, sir."  
  
Jon felt his stomach drop. "I didn't realize your relationship had gone that far."  
  
T'Pol tilted her head, her face calm. "Is there something you needed, sir?" she asked, completely ignoring Jon's comment. He saw a hint of irritation in her eyes and knew he'd overstepped his bounds with her.  
  
"I received a message from Admiral Forrest. It seems we're to rendezvous with a Vulcan transport ship this evening to pick up a guest. We'll be taking her to Talazor so she can help High Premier Colthera stabilize her government and shore up Talazor's relations with Vulcan."  
  
"That sounds like a logical course of action on the High Command's part. May I inquire as to the identity of our guest?"  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar," Jon replied with a smile. He knew his science officer, like himself, had enjoyed the Vulcan diplomat's company on her last visit. He was looking forward to seeing the older woman again.  
  
T'Pol's eyebrows arched and she shifted on her feet slightly. "Should I ask Ensign Sato if she would relinquish her quarters again, sir?"  
  
"I already have. She'll be happy to."  
  
T'Pol nodded her head then moved to the door.  
  
"T'Pol?" Jon called and she turned to face him. "May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Have you told Trip about your illness yet?"  
  
T'Pol drew in a breath and dropped her eyes to the bed cover on which Jon lay. "No."  
  
"Don't you think he has a right to know?"  
  
"Yes. I have not found the appropriate time yet, Captain."  
  
"I've known Trip for a long time, T'Pol. He's a good man. The best, actually," Jon smiled. "If you're afraid his feelings for you will change because of the Pa'nar syndrome, don't."  
  
T'Pol looked up at him and for the first time, he realized the depth of her feelings for Trip. He felt a brief pang of envy for his best friend but he quickly let it go.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," the Vulcan replied quietly. She then turned and left his quarters.  
  
Jon looked down at Porthos who had remained curled up at his side. He scratched the little dog's ears affectionately and tried to ignore the heaviness that settled in on him.  
  
  
  
"Why are you so nervous, Commander?" whispered Malcolm who stood next to Trip outside the launch bay door.  
  
Trip shrugged. "I'm not nervous, Malcolm. What makes you think I'm nervous?"  
  
"You're fidgeting, sir."  
  
"Oh," Trip replied, realizing he was rolling forwards and backwards on his feet. He continued to open and close his right hand, which hung at his side. He glanced down at T'Pol who stood just in front of him. Although she looked as calm and cool as ever, he could sense that she was wound a little tighter than usual.  
  
Malcolm reached up to open the door when the light signaled the bay was pressurized. The three of them entered and walked to the back of the Vulcan shuttle. The hatch opened to reveal Ambassador V'Lar. The older woman stepped gracefully out onto the deck. She nodded her head in greeting to T'Pol who returned the gesture.  
  
"Commander Tucker," V'Lar greeted and she held out her hand.  
  
"Ambassador," Trip replied as he took her hand and shook it gently. "You remember Lieutenant Reed, our tactical officer?"  
  
"Of course I do, Commander. It hasn't been that long." V'Lar took Malcolm's hand then looked back at Trip. He felt the heat rise up his neck and travel to his face. The Vulcan seemed to enjoy teasing him.  
  
"I apologize for Captain Archer's absence, Ambassador. He was injured in an accident only yesterday. His injuries are not severe but he is under doctor's orders to remain off his feet," explained T'Pol. She motioned with her hand toward the door then fell in beside V'Lar as they walked. Trip and Malcolm followed quietly, Malcolm carrying her overnight bag.  
  
"I see the commander was injured as well," said V'Lar as she turned to glance behind her.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Nothing serious, though," Trip replied. The ambassador hadn't changed a bit over the months since her last visit. She was wearing a flowing robe similar to the one she'd worn previously but this one was a deep red color. Her short hair was still streaked generously with gray and she still had the same twinkle in her eye. Trip had to smile. V'Lar and T'Pol were the only two Vulcans he had ever met who had shown any hint of mischief. No wonder he liked the ambassador so much.  
  
"Ensign Sato has graciously given up her quarters for you while you are with us, Ambassador. I will take you there so that you can get settled," said T'Pol, pausing when the group reached the corridor. She took the bag from Malcolm. "I believe Captain Archer will be joining us for dinner later."  
  
"I will enjoy seeing the captain again. Will you two be joining us as well?" asked V'Lar, turning to Trip and Malcolm.  
  
"Commander Tucker will, ma'am. I unfortunately will be on duty," replied Malcolm. He reached up and closed the door behind them.  
  
"That is unfortunate, Lieutenant. Perhaps you can join us for breakfast? I'd also like to see Ensign Sato so that I can thank her for letting me use her quarters again."  
  
"I will ask the ensign to join us for dinner, Ambassador," responded T'Pol. She turned to Trip and Malcolm. "If you gentlemen will excuse us?"  
  
Trip smiled at her warmly. He loved seeing her in diplomatic mode.  
  
"Ambassador, Sub-Commander," he said, nodding his head at them both. He and Malcolm then watched the two women walk away.  
  
"She certainly is unlike any Vulcan I've ever met," said Malcom softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trip. They turned and started walking in the opposite direction of the two Vulcans. Trip felt the bandages encasing his cracked ribs pull slightly and he gasped.  
  
Malcolm looked at him in concern. "You okay?"  
  
Trip nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"She seems more relaxed, more human almost," Malcolm continued. "Not nearly as stuffy as Ambassador Soval."  
  
"Well maybe she likes us humans, Malcolm."  
  
"Perhaps," the tactical officer replied.  
  
  
  
Hoshi smiled at Captain Archer and Commander Tucker as she entered the captain's dining room. The commander rose to his feet and pulled out a chair for her.  
  
"Thank you, Commander," she said, sitting down.  
  
"Excuse me for not getting up, Hoshi," said the captain.  
  
"I understand, sir."  
  
The door opened and Ambassador V'Lar and the sub-commander entered. Commander Tucker helped them with their chairs then he settled into his. Hoshi smiled at the ambassador and greeted her in Vulcan.  
  
"It is good to see you as well, Ensign," V'Lar replied. "I am sorry you have to give up your quarters again, however."  
  
"No problem, ma'am. I'm happy to do it."  
  
The ambassador then turned her attention to the captain. "Captain Archer, I am sorry to hear of your unfortunate accident. I trust you will be all right."  
  
"I'll be fine, Ambassador, thanks to Commander Tucker here," Archer replied with a smile directed at his chief engineer. He looked back at V'Lar. "We should be arriving at Talazor day after tomorrow. I take it you've met the high premier before?"  
  
"Yes. Colthera and I have known each other a good many years. She is a fine dignitary and I consider her a friend," replied V'Lar. She turned to look at the commander. "I understand you had a most horrific experience on Talazor, Commander."  
  
Hoshi saw the engineer flinch. He looked down and toyed with his fork. "Yes, ma'am."  
  
V'Lar watched him closely and Hoshi thought she saw concern cross her features. Commander Tucker looked up but his eyes met the sub-commander's. They looked at each other for a long moment before he looked down again. The science officer quickly averted her eyes as well. Hoshi knew at that moment that her suspicions were correct. They're brief exchange had carried with it deep feelings of concern for one another.  
  
"Do you have any memories of the events at all?" asked V'Lar.  
  
"It's all kind of jumbled up in my mind still, ma'am."  
  
"I can see you are still quite upset, Commander. I apologize for broaching the subject."  
  
"No, no. It's okay, Ambassador," said the commander quickly. He looked up and smiled at the older Vulcan. "I only clearly remember up to the point where Dr. Kronell and Dr. Chimra were taking me to tour their shipyard. After that, everything is kind of fuzzy. I remember feeling incredibly angry but that's about it until I woke up in sickbay."  
  
"The commander has been suffering nightmares," said T'Pol. Everyone at the table looked at her in surprise. "He has spoken to me about them," she quickly added.  
  
Hoshi looked at Commander Tucker who had turned a nice shade of pink. She looked down at the table and tried to hide her smile.  
  
"Perhaps T'Pol can teach you some meditation techniques that will calm your mind," said V'Lar. She looked from the engineer to the younger Vulcan with what Hoshi thought was an almost quizzical expression.  
  
The steward entered with a cart full of steaming hot food and they all settled in to enjoy their meals.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
T'Pol had walked Ambassador V'Lar to her temporary quarters after dinner. They had walked in silence, V'Lar only commenting on how much she enjoyed visiting Enterprise and Captain Archer's company. She commented again on their growing trust and friendship, which T'Pol quickly acknowledged. She had left the ambassador several hours ago and had returned to her quarters to meditate. T'Pol had found her mind on Commander Tucker and so was unable to focus her thoughts. Now, as she stood outside his quarters, she silently admonished herself her illogical need to see him. What she was going to do was wrong and she knew it. She looked both ways down the corridor before keying in the security override. The door slid open and she stepped into the darkened room. The light from the passing stars illuminated the figure lying in the bunk. T'Pol closed the door then moved silently to his side, looking down at him. Her concern for him had been warranted. He was caught in the throes of a nightmare, his brow creased, his head rolling from side to side. She knelt and took his hand in both of hers and gently stroked his fingers like she had done the night before. She whispered the calming Vulcan words she had learned as a child from her mother. The commander slowly ceased his movements and his face relaxed. T'Pol moved the desk chair to the bunk and sat down quietly. She found an odd calmness come over her as she watched him sleep. She still wondered at his ability to affect her; how he alone had awakened feelings she had never experienced before. He had quickly become the most vital part of her life.  
  
T'Pol made sure she was gone before Commander Tucker awoke in the morning. As she approached her door, she saw Ambassador V'Lar walking towards her. T'Pol kept her expression neutral but an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach.  
  
"T'Pol, may I speak with you?"  
  
"Certainly, Ambassador," she replied. She opened her door and let the older woman enter first. V'Lar sat down on the bunk and motioned for T'Pol to sit next to her. They sat in silence for several minutes before the ambassador turned to the younger woman.  
  
"Your Commander Tucker reminds me of another human male I knew many, many years ago," she began. T'Pol tried to hide her reaction to V'Lar's reference to the commander but not before the other Vulcan caught it.  
  
"Yes, T'Pol. I know."  
  
T'Pol looked down at her hands which she held clasped tightly together in her lap. "Ambassador," she began. She met V'Lar's eyes. She saw no disappointment in them, just concern.  
  
"His name was Nathaniel. He worked for Star Fleet as a diplomatic liaison between Earth and Vulcan just after we'd made first contact with humans. I was young and just embarking on my career. We met at a gathering held on board one of our Vulcan ships. Nathaniel and I talked deep into the night. I found him a curiosity at first. He was one of the first humans I had ever met. By the end of the night, he was far more than just a--- curiosity. I was drawn to him." V'Lar turned so she was facing T'Pol. "Over the next few months, we worked closely together. I found his volatile nature quite---pleasing. He was passionate and when he spoke, his eyes lit up, just like your commander's. He is so much like Nathaniel, T'Pol."  
  
"Did you become involved with him?"  
  
V'Lar sighed then nodded. "Yes. I grew to care for him deeply and he felt the same for me. We even discussed marriage but we were both afraid of the repercussions of such a union. One day, we were careless and a colleague of mine discovered us in a---compromising position. He immediately reported the incident to the High Command." V'Lar turned away from T'Pol and became silent. Several moments passed before she continued, her eyes downcast.  
  
"I was taken to P'Jem where they," the ambassador paused and drew in a deep breath. "Where they aborted my unborn child. Yes, T'Pol. We conceived a child, but they said such a child could not live and that I had brought great shame to our world. They did not even give the child a chance, to see if he or she could survive." She paused again. "I then underwent the Vilara. The memories were gone for years after but slowly they came back to me. I suppose one can never fully erase memories that carry with them such great emotions."  
  
T'Pol was stunned. "What happened to Nathaniel?" she asked finally.  
  
"When I was able to remember, I knew too many years had passed; that Nathaniel was dead. I did search for any record of him. I hoped he had found someone to marry, someone who gave him children. I discovered, though, that he had been killed in a shuttle accident soon after I was taken to P'Jem." V'Lar turned to T'Pol now, a look of quiet desperation in her eyes. "The accident was never investigated, T'Pol."  
  
"You believe the High Command had Nathaniel killed?"  
  
"I have no proof but that is what I believe. You must end your relationship with Commander Tucker, T'Pol. Immediately."  
  
"Ambassador, with all due respect, many years have passed and the dynamic between Vulcans and humanity is much different now. I realize a union between a Human and a Vulcan would still be offensive to some but I do not believe the High Command would resort to---murder to stop it." T'Pol rose and walked to her view port. V'Lar remained seated on the bunk.  
  
"The colleague who reported me was Soval," the ambassador said softly. "He was repulsed by my relationship with Nathaniel. I know his opinions have not changed. And as you know, he now holds a position of great power within the High Command." V'Lar stood and crossed the room to stand next to T'Pol. "Those who hold power are old and they retain their old beliefs. Perhaps in the future, when all of them are gone, a Human/Vulcan union will become acceptable but right now, it is thought to be abhorrent. You must end your relationship, T'Pol. For Commander Tucker's sake and for your own."  
  
"We will be discreet," T'Pol began.  
  
"I was able to see your feelings for him, T'Pol. What if it had been Soval instead of me?"  
  
"I cannot," T'Pol replied quietly. "He is my life."  
  
V'Lar took T'Pol's arm and turned her to face her. "Are you willing to risk HIS life?"  
  
The two women looked at each other then T'Pol shook her head.  
  
"Have you mated with him?"  
  
"No," replied the sub-commander. She looked down.  
  
"That will make the separation easier, both emotionally and physically." V'Lar put her hand under T'Pol's chin and lifted it, a very human gesture. "You have experienced something few if any other Vulcans have, T'Pol. Hold onto that, cherish that, remember it always. But trust me when I say you must let it go."  
  
The ambassador then turned and silently left the room. T'Pol turned back to gaze out the view port and allowed the pain to overwhelm her.  
  
  
  
The hot water felt wonderful as it beat down on Trip's back. He felt fairly rested. He remembered having nightmares but they hadn't awakened him like they had on prior nights. For that he was thankful. Trip closed his eyes and his thoughts wandered to T'Pol. He saw her face and he smiled. She was everything to him, he realized. Life without her was simply unacceptable. He chuckled at how Vulcan that thought was. He turned off the shower and quickly dried himself then stepped into the main room to wrap his injured ribs and to get dressed.  
  
As he was finishing zipping up his uniform, his door chime sounded.  
  
"Come in!" he called, turning to the door. He smiled when he saw it was T'Pol. His smile instantly faded when he sensed something was wrong. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She stood in silence looking at the floor. Her posture was rigid, her hands clasped firmly behind her.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
"This will not work, Commander," she said quietly. Her face was impassive.  
  
Trip swallowed. "What?"  
  
"We are not compatible, Mr. Tucker. Your emotions are too disturbing."  
  
"Disturbing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're surrounded by emotions everyday, T'Pol. If they disturb you so much, why do you stay on Enterprise?" asked Trip evenly. He crossed the room to stand in front of her.  
  
"YOUR emotions disturb me, Mr. Tucker. You are far too volatile and unpredictable. I require stability in a mate."  
  
"What's going on, T'Pol? Where is all this coming from?" demanded Trip. "A few nights ago you said you could love me. That you might already love me."  
  
"I was wrong."  
  
Trip laughed without humor. "You were wrong!" He threw up his hands then dropped them to his sides. He looked down at her but her eyes remained downcast. "Look at me and tell me that."  
  
T'Pol lifted her chin and looked into his eyes. "I was wrong."  
  
"You can't lie to me, T'Pol. Not to me. I know you remember? I can see it in your eyes," he whispered. He placed both hands on either side of her face then gently leaned in to kiss her lips. He felt her tremble then she brought her hands up to his face. The kiss became more passionate. Trip dropped his hands and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. Her hands moved back to rest in his still damp hair. Then she pushed him away from her and he stumbled, nearly falling backwards.  
  
"No, Mr. Tucker," she said firmly, her breathing heavy. "I cannot do this. I will not do this."  
  
She turned and walked out. Trip moved to his bunk and slowly sat down. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. His broken wrist throbbed at the pressure placed on it but he ignored the pain. Why, he asked himself, utterly confused. Why?  
  
  
  
Jon managed to hobble to his dining room for breakfast. When he opened the door, he found Malcolm and V'Lar already seated. He smiled and greeted them. His armory officer rose and helped him to his chair then sat down again.  
  
"Where are T'Pol and Trip?" he asked. As if in response, the door slid open and T'Pol stepped in. She moved to her seat in silence. Jon noticed that she kept her eyes fixed on the table in front of her.  
  
"Have you seen Trip this morning, T'Pol?"  
  
"I do not make a habit of keeping track of the commander, Captain," T'Pol responded evenly. Jon exchanged a look of surprise with Malcolm. The ambassador remained silent, her eyes downcast as well.  
  
"Okay. I wonder where he is. He's not usually late to a meal." Jon turned and hit the button on the commpad behind him. "Archer to Tucker."  
  
A few moments passed before the engineer responded. "Tucker here."  
  
"Are you joining us for breakfast, Trip?"  
  
"No, sir. I'm pretty busy this morning. Please send my apologies to the ambassador."  
  
Before Jon could respond, the commline closed. He immediately knew something was wrong with his friend as did Malcolm by the questioning look on his face. Both Vulcan women remained quiet, there faces unreadable. Several moments of uneasy silence passed then Malcolm cleared his throat.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Ambassador?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant. Thank you," replied V'Lar with a slight nod of her head.  
  
"We should be arriving at Talazor in about four hours. I imagine you're anxious to see the high premier?" said Jon. He leaned back in his chair as the steward put a plate of hashbrowns, toast, and scrambled eggs in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Captain, there is much work to be done," responded the ambassador. She picked up her fork and carefully speared a piece of fruit.  
  
Jon looked at Malcolm who just shrugged slightly in response. The meal continued in silence.  
  
After breakfast, Jon made his way slowly to engineering with Malcolm's help. The lieutenant left him at the door then headed to the armory to begin his shift. Jon hobbled in and looked around for any sign of his chief engineer. He caught the attention of Lieutenant Anna Hess who quickly came over to him.  
  
"Good morning, Captain," she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Lieutenant. Have you seen Commander Tucker?"  
  
"Yes sir. He's doing some maintenance on some of the power relays in one of the access shafts. Would you like me to get him?"  
  
Jon nodded. As Hess walked away, he moved over to Trip's workstation and sat down in the chair. A few minutes later he looked up to see his filth- covered friend walking toward him. He was wiping his dirty hands on a cloth.  
  
"Missed you at breakfast, Trip," Jon said with a smile.  
  
"You pulled me away from my work for that, Cap'n?" the engineer responded, clearly irritated.  
  
"Of course not. I was just wondering if you were okay."  
  
Trip sighed in exasperation. "I'm fine, sir. Now if you'll excuse me."  
  
"Not so fast, Commander," Jon said as Trip turned to leave. His friend stopped at the use of his title. Jon could sense the tension in the engineer so he immediately lowered his voice. "Trip, what is it?"  
  
Trip's shoulders dropped in resignation and he turned around. He was still wiping his hands on the cloth. "There's nothing wrong, Cap'n." he managed weakly.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"It's T'Pol." The engineer walked over and leaned against the workstation next to Jon. "She suddenly decided this morning that she doesn't want anything to do with me."  
  
"That explains her mood at breakfast. What did she say?"  
  
"She said I was too volatile; that my emotions disturbed her." Trip hesitated a moment. "I kissed her, Cap'n, and she kissed me back." He sighed and threw the cloth on the floor. "I don't understand what's going on."  
  
"Do you want me to talk to her?"  
  
Trip shook his head. "I'll talk to her later. Maybe after Ambassador V'Lar leaves."  
  
"Do you think the ambassador is behind T'Pol's change of heart?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe," said Trip quietly. "I think I love her, Cap'n. I don't want to lose her."  
  
Jon had never seen Trip so disheartened before and he hurt for him. The captain carefully stood up then laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you take the rest of the day off, Trip. I think Enterprise will survive a day without her Chief Engineer."  
  
"Thanks, Cap'n. But I really need to work right now, you know? Keep my mind busy."  
  
"All right," sighed Jon. He patted Trip's shoulder then watched his friend walk slowly away.  
  
  
  
"Archer to Tucker."  
  
Trip grunted then backed his way out from under the console on which he'd been working. He reached up and hit the commpad.  
  
"Tucker here."  
  
"Trip, I know you're busy but Ambassador V'Lar has requested you pilot the shuttle pod down to Talazor."  
  
"What? Cap'n, I'm up to my ears in work down here. Can't Travis or Malcolm take her down?"  
  
"She specifically asked for you, Commander."  
  
Trip instantly knew when the captain used his title that the ambassador was with him. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Give me ten minutes to get cleaned up, sir. I'll meet you in the launch bay," he replied evenly. He called for a passing ensign to finish up the project he'd started then hustled out of engineering, cursing mildly under his breath.  
  
Nine minutes later he stood next to Shuttlepod One waiting patiently for his passenger to arrive. He heard the door open and looked up to see the captain, ambassador, and T'Pol approaching him. He saw that Captain Archer was using a set of crutches.  
  
"Thank you, Commander Tucker, for taking time out of your busy schedule to shuttle an old woman down to the surface," said V'Lar with a single nod of her head.  
  
"No problem, ma'am. Happy to do it." Trip hoped his forced enthusiasm was convincing.  
  
V'Lar turned to the captain and extended her hand. "Thank you, Captain, for your hospitality. I will no doubt see you and your fine crew again one day."  
  
"You're always welcome, Ambassador," replied Archer awkwardly taking her hand. He managed to remain balanced between the crutches.  
  
The Vulcan woman then turned to T'Pol. They spoke to one another quietly in Vulcan. T'Pol quickly glanced at Trip then back at the older woman and nodded. Their brief exchange ended and they looked at each other for a long moment. Trip noted a hint of sadness in T'Pol's eyes and quickly made the assumption it was due to the ambassador's departure.  
  
The engineer helped V'Lar into the shuttle then climbed in after her, turning to close the hatch behind them. He settled himself into the pilot's chair and ran a quick pre-flight check. Once the bay depressurized, the shuttle was lowered out the doors and released. He kicked in the engines and turned the shuttle towards Talazor.  
  
"We should be landing in about twenty minutes, ma'am," he said over his shoulder to the ambassador, who sat to his right. "How long will you be staying on Talazor?"  
  
"I anticipate two months. Perhaps longer if my continued assistance is required," V'Lar replied.  
  
Trip concentrated on the controls in front of him; silently wishing that time would move faster.  
  
"May I ask you a personal question, Commander?"  
  
"Sure. I can't promise you I'll answer it, though."  
  
"Fair enough," replied V'Lar. "Do you truly believe it is wise to pursue a relationship with Sub-Commander T'Pol?"  
  
Trip swung around in his chair and glared at the older woman. "With all due respect, I don't think that's any of your business, Ambassador," he responded coolly.  
  
V'Lar nodded her head in acknowledgment then she looked at him directly. "You are so much like him," she said quietly.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Nothing, Commander," said V'Lar quickly.  
  
Trip turned back around and looked out the front view port at the green and blue planet. "Besides there may be no relationship to pursue," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"That is for the best."  
  
Trip closed his eyes and exhaled his breath slowly. Those damn Vulcan ears, he thought angrily.  
  
"Why do you say that, ma'am?" he asked keeping his voice as even as possible.  
  
"Our two worlds are not ready for such a union, Commander Tucker. You would no doubt be endangering your career as well as the sub-commander's. Perhaps you'd be endangering more."  
  
"You don't seem repulsed by the thought, Ambassador."  
  
"I am rare among Vulcans."  
  
"You sure are," Trip whispered. He turned back in his chair to face the older woman. "You talked to T'Pol, didn't you?"  
  
V'Lar simply nodded her head once.  
  
"I thought so. You had no right!" Trip felt his face warm with his anger. The Vulcan woman just looked at him, a strange look in her eyes.  
  
"I had every right, Commander," she replied quietly. "You may not understand why right now but it was imperative that T'Pol end her involvement with you before it was discovered."  
  
"Why, for the sake of our careers? To hell with our careers! We love each other!"  
  
If Trip didn't know for certain it was a Vulcan who sat in front of him, he would have sworn her lips briefly turned up in a slight smile. She looked at him for several moments in silence.  
  
"What?" he finally asked feeling uncomfortable under her unwavering stare.  
  
The woman shook her head and looked away from him. "There is much more at stake here than your careers, Commander. If you truly love T'Pol like you say you do, then you will not pursue a union with her."  
  
"Well, it seems you've already taken care of that, Ambassador." Trip turned quickly around and began the landing sequence.  
  
"I am sorry," V'Lar said softly. "It is for the best."  
  
"Whatever you say, ma'am," Trip replied quietly but with vehemence.  
  
The shuttle landed gently on the landing pad a few minutes later. Trip could see the crowd of Talazorians waiting as he brought the pod in. He powered down then turned and rose to his feet. Avoiding eye contact with his guest, he moved around her and opened the hatch. He climbed out then turned to help V'Lar out. High Premier Colthera stepped forward and greeted the Vulcan woman with a wide smile.  
  
"V'Lar, my friend!"  
  
"Colthera."  
  
The two women bowed reverently at each other then grasped hands quickly. Colthera then looked past the ambassador at Trip.  
  
"Commander Tucker! You're looking well!" she greeted.  
  
Trip smiled. "Thank you, High Premier. I'm feeling better everyday."  
  
"Good, good," replied Colthera. "Would you like to join us for our mid-day meal?"  
  
"No, thank you, ma'am. I should be getting back to Enterprise."  
  
"Very well. Please convey my thanks to your captain for bringing the ambassador to us. Good luck on your journey and may our paths cross again."  
  
"I'll do that, ma'am, and thank you," replied Trip, bowing. He turned his attention to V'Lar and nodded his head. "Ambassador."  
  
"Commander Tucker? May I have a word with you before you leave?" asked the Vulcan.  
  
Trip sighed but he stood his ground by the open hatch as she approached him.  
  
"I know it should not matter, but I do not want our parting to be an unpleasant one. I find your company rather enjoyable, Commander. I can see why T'Pol feels the way she does about you. But please believe me when I say what I did was for your very lives, not just for your careers."  
  
"Well you clearly know what's best for us, Ambassador," Trip replied. "Enjoy your stay on Talazor, ma'am."  
  
Trip climbed into the shuttle and closed the hatch behind him. He peered out the view port to see V'Lar looking back at him. Her face was impassive but he saw a dark shadow of sadness in her eyes. He moved to the pilot's seat and prepared for his departure.  
  
  
  
Dinner was quiet; too quiet as far as Jon was concerned. He looked at both his dining companions. Trip was merely pushing his food around his plate, his eyes downcast. T'Pol was eating slowly. She would occasionally look across the table at Trip then return her eyes to her meal. Her face was as expressionless as always.  
  
"So, T'Pol. Did you enjoy your visit with the ambassador?" asked Jon. He saw Trip shift in his chair at the mention of V'Lar.  
  
"Yes, sir," T'Pol replied, looking at the captain. She quickly returned her eyes to her plate.  
  
"Good," Jon said. He paused again, looking at both his officers. He set down his fork and put both elbows on the table, leaning forward on them. "I know you two are having problems but I need to make it clear that your personal lives will not interfere with your jobs. Is that clear?"  
  
"Of course, Captain."  
  
"No problem, Cap'n."  
  
Jon sighed. "Are you going to be able to work together?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Sure, Cap'n."  
  
"Okay. That's enough," Jon said, suddenly feeling like a parent. "You two need to talk things out and you need to do it now. Trip, you first."  
  
"There's nothing to say, Cap'n. T'Pol and I are fine with each other," replied Trip with a forced smile. He glanced across at the Vulcan science officer.  
  
"Commander Tucker is correct. We are indeed---fine," said T'Pol.  
  
"Well then I guess my work is done here, huh? If you'll excuse me," Jon said, completely exasperated. He stood up and reached for his crutches, which he had leaned on the wall behind him. He hobbled to the door and punched the button to open it. He turned his head to the room's remaining occupants. "Good night you two."  
  
  
  
T'Pol watched the door slide shut behind the captain. She then turned her attention to the man sitting across from her. He was staring at his plate, idly stirring his mashed potatoes around with his fork. His behavior was oddly endearing to her. She looked at his mouth and remembered the sensations it caused her when it pressed against hers. She felt the now familiar flutter in her stomach at the memory, the flutter that only this human male was capable of initiating. He looked up at her and it was her undoing. She knew she was in for a long night of meditation.  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar and I had an interesting conversation on the flight down to Talazor," the commander began. "I'm a little confused, though, by something she said." He put his fork down and leaned back in his chair.  
  
T'Pol simply arched an eyebrow in response and waited for him to continue.  
  
"She said that what she did by talking to you, by convincing you to put a stop to us, was somehow saving our lives. Do you know what she meant by that?"  
  
"You would have to ask the ambassador what her meaning was, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol replied. She dropped her gaze to her half eaten bowl of broth then looked back up at him.  
  
"Well, gee, since it seems I won't be seeing her anytime soon, perhaps you'd care to enlighten me." The engineer leaned forward placing his arms on the table and he fixed his eyes on hers. She looked back at him, noting the intensity of his gaze.  
  
"Do you trust me, Mr. Tucker?"  
  
He looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
"Of course I do, T'Pol. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Without thinking, she did a very human thing and reached out to cover his hand with her own. "Then trust me now," she said.  
  
The commander turned his hand over and gently grasped hers, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the backs of her fingers. He sighed and looked back at her with calm eyes.  
  
"I won't give up on you, you know," he said softly. Then he smiled and T'Pol felt her heartbeat quicken. He released her hand and stood then turned to the door. He looked back at her, still smiling. "Good night, T'Pol."  
  
She sat in silence, looking at the door as it slid shut behind him.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, Ensign Hoshi Sato sat quietly at her communications station, forwarding the latest mail transmissions to the appropriate recipients. She smiled as she sent a letter from her parents to her quarters. Reliable as usual, she thought happily. In the one and a half years she'd been away, her parents had never failed to send her greetings in every transmission. Some letters were long and others were short but they always touched her heart. She finished sending the last encrypted file then turned in her chair to survey the bridge. Travis was busy at the helm running a diagnostic on the navigation system but he looked up and grinned at her. Hoshi then turned further to see Sub-Commander T'Pol studying her monitor intently. She had sensed things had cooled between the Vulcan science officer and Commander Tucker but she had no idea what effect it had on the other woman. She was as unreadable as ever. The ensign wondered how she did it. How she managed to keep such tight control over her emotions.  
  
"Ensign, did you need something?"  
  
Hoshi's eyes widened, finally realizing she had been staring. "No, Sub- Commander. I'm sorry," she stammered, turning back to her station.  
  
The turbolift door opened and Hoshi quickly turned her head to see Commander Tucker enter the bridge. She thought he'd been looking tired lately but today he looked exceptionally so. He moved silently to his engineering station and leaned over it, his hands quickly flying over the various buttons. From the corner of her eye, Hoshi could see the sub- commander tracking his every move. The engineer then moved to the tactical station and again, quickly ran his fingers over the keys. The blue light thrown off the monitor seemed to highlight the dark circles under his eyes. He mumbled something to himself quietly then stood straight, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Is there a problem, Commander?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"Not anymore," replied the engineer. He looked over at the Vulcan and smiled. Hoshi wondered what had happened between them. They still seemed civil to each other, even friendly and the spark was definitely still there, but the sub-commander had stayed consistently on the bridge during her shifts instead of working in engineering with Commander Tucker like she had in the recent past.  
  
The appearance of Captain Archer from his ready room caused Hoshi to drop her line of thought and return her focus to her station.  
  
"Hey, Trip!"  
  
"Cap'n."  
  
"I was just heading to engineering to get you. You want to grab some lunch?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Hoshi watched the two friends cross the bridge to the turbolift. The captain no longer limped, his leg completely healed and the commander no longer favored his cracked ribs. Dr. Phlox had given both men clean bills of health. Hoshi privately wondered how long it would be before one or both of the men needed the doctor again. As tired as Commander Tucker was looking, she hoped it wouldn't be too soon.  
  
"T'Pol? Would you like to join us?" asked the captain.  
  
"No thank you, Captain. My lunch break is not for another fifty-seven minutes. I will remain on the bridge."  
  
Hoshi heard the 'lift door close and then quiet descended upon the bridge again.  
  
  
  
"You're still having nightmares, aren't you?"  
  
Trip looked up from his soup and sandwich. Jon thought he looked almost like he had light-colored bruises under his eyes. He nodded a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Have you seen Dr. Phlox?"  
  
"He'll just give me some drugs, Cap'n. He can't stop the dreams."  
  
"True, but at least you'll be able to sleep through the night."  
  
Trip just nodded again then looked down and stirred his soup with his spoon.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"Okay, Cap'n. I'll go see the doc."  
  
"Good," Jon smiled then picked up his sandwich. "Are the dreams still about Talazor?" he asked as he took a big bite.  
  
"Yep." Trip continued to idly stir his soup. "They're weird, kind of like I'm the spectator and the participant. I watch the doctors perform their tests on me, control me, but I can feel the pain, the anger, everything. Last night, T'Pol was there. They tortured her."  
  
"T'Pol?" Jon swallowed his food hard.  
  
Trip nodded. "I watched her die," he said simply without lifting his eyes but Jon saw him shiver.  
  
The captain put his sandwich on his plate, watching his friend's tired face. "Trip, exactly how much sleep ARE you getting?"  
  
"I don't know, Cap'n. Maybe a couple hours."  
  
"Come on," Jon said, standing.  
  
Trip looked up at him in confusion. "We're not finished eating yet."  
  
"You're not eating anyway, Trip. And I have something more important to do." Jon reached down and grabbed his friend's elbow and pulled him to his feet. "I'm taking you to see Dr. Phlox."  
  
Trip planted his feet in protest but Jon gave him a stern look. After a moment, Jon followed his engineer out the door. They made their way to sickbay where they found Dr. Phlox perched on a stool at his counter, staring intently at a monitor. The Denobulan turned at the sound of their entrance.  
  
"Ah, Captain, Commander," he greeted cheerfully. He scowled when he looked at Trip. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
Jon waited for Trip to respond. When he didn't, the captain gave his friend another stern look.  
  
"I'm not sleeping too well, Doc."  
  
Phlox motioned toward the examination bed that stood near the center of the room. He grabbed a scanner from the counter. "Lets take a look at you, shall we?"  
  
Trip sat on the edge of the bed looking anything but patient as he nervously fidgeted. Jon moved to stand next to him and watched the doctor as he ran his scanner over his friend.  
  
"Hold still, Commander. This won't take but a minute," admonished the physician. "Hmmmm. There are signs of a minor chemical imbalance. Probably a residual effect from the implant I removed."  
  
"He's having a lot of nightmares. Pretty intense ones, from what he describes," Jon chimed in. He received a dirty look from Trip.  
  
"Can you describe your dreams?"  
  
Trip proceeded to tell the doctor what he'd told Jon earlier. The doctor frowned slightly and looked at the results of his scan again.  
  
"It is common for one to experience nightmares after a traumatic event, Commander. But I'm going to analyze these results a little further. I'll give you something to help you sleep tonight but I want you back here first thing in the morning. Is that clear, Commander?"  
  
Trip hopped off the bed. "Thanks, Doc."  
  
  
  
T'Pol turned off the treadmill and stepped down. She grabbed her towel from the handrail and dabbed her face with it. She was grateful the gym was empty when she'd arrived forty minutes ago. It was very late so she knew it was highly probable there would be no one present. She moved away from the exercise machine and began some slow stretches. Her body still felt tight even after running so she held each stretch a few seconds longer than normal. She let her thoughts wander to Commander Tucker. He had been looking exceptionally tired in recent days and T'Pol's concern for him was unsettling. She had thought over the last two weeks about offering to teach him meditation techniques, but being in close proximity to him had become difficult for her. She had also considered tendering her resignation as first officer. But the thought of never seeing Commander Tucker again quickly erased that consideration.  
  
T'Pol left the gym and headed to her quarters. She paused briefly outside the commander's quarters, tempted to check in on him but her Vulcan sensibility won out and she continued to her door.  
  
The next morning, she entered sickbay to get her monthly injection for the Pa'nar. As soon as the doors opened, she heard Commander Tucker's distinctive voice. She wondered at her reaction at just the mere sound of his soft southern drawl. He was sitting on a biobed looking anything but pleased. She paused, waiting for the engineer or Dr. Phlox to acknowledge her.  
  
"Sub-Commander, I'll be right with you," said the physician as he hovered over his reluctant patient.  
  
Commander Tucker slid off the bed to his feet. "I slept well last night, Doc. I don't need you poking and prodding me anymore."  
  
"Commander," Dr. Phlox sighed in exasperation.  
  
"You said yourself the chemical imbalance is minor and isn't anything that should be causing my dreams. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work."  
  
"Alright, alright. But I would strongly recommend you find someone to talk to. And please stop by after your shift this evening so I can run another scan. I'd like to keep an eye on you. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"Sure, Doc," replied the engineer with a smile. He passed T'Pol on his way out the doors.  
  
"Morning, T'Pol," he said softly. Her heartbeat increased slightly as his arm brushed hers. She stood still as she heard the doors slide closed.  
  
"Sub-Commander?"  
  
T'Pol looked up at the doctor who was smiling knowingly at her. She walked over and sat on the bed just vacated by the commander. Her nose could still detect his lingering presence and she inhaled, enjoying his uniqueness. As she sat waiting for Dr. Phlox to load his hypospray, she silently admonished her continuing illogical reactions to a man with whom she had no future.  
  
"Here we are," said Phlox. He pressed the device against her neck and she felt a slight pinch.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
"How are you feeling, Sub-Commander?"  
  
"I am well," T'Pol answered. She slipped off the bed, intending to make her exit. She paused and turned back to the Denobulan. "Is Commander Tucker ill?"  
  
"Ah, that is between me and my patient," replied Phlox with a smile. He tilted his head to the side and looked at her strangely. "How are you two getting along?"  
  
"That is between me and the commander."  
  
Phlox chuckled at having his words turned back at him. "I have some free time and if I'm not mistaken, you're not due on the bridge for another fifteen minutes."  
  
T'Pol simply arched an eyebrow in response.  
  
"It may help to talk, Sub-Commander," urged the doctor.  
  
"There is nothing to say, Doctor. Commander Tucker and I are shipmates, perhaps friends."  
  
"But things were going so well!"  
  
"He is.." T'Pol started. She looked at the physician; realizing perhaps the suggestion to speak to him was indeed beneficial. She had no doubt he was trustworthy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ambassador V'Lar discovered my---affection---for the commander. She warned me against pursuing it."  
  
"But why? She seems fairly open-minded."  
  
"She is indeed, far more than I realized. It seems she once was in a similar situation. The High Command discovered the relationship and the ambassador was taken to P'Jem where she underwent a memory-purging ritual. The emotional memories she held for her mate were strong and when they resurfaced several years later, she discovered her human mate had been killed in an accident."  
  
"An accident the ambassador believes was intentional?"  
  
T'Pol nodded.  
  
"And she fears for the commander," said Phlox with a nod of understanding. "Does Commander Tucker know?"  
  
"I saw no logical reason to tell him."  
  
"Do you truly believe the High Command capable of murder, Sub-Commander?"  
  
"I am not willing to risk Mr. Tucker's life to find out, Doctor," T'Pol responded evenly.  
  
The doctor paused, digesting the information. "Perhaps in the commander's eyes, you're worth the risk."  
  
T'Pol didn't respond.  
  
"Sub-Commander, your circumstances are different from those of the ambassador. And you're on Enterprise with a crew that has accepted you as one of their own. I don't believe the High Command would resort to murder to keep a Human/Vulcan relationship from happening but even so, don't you think you'd be safe here?" Dr. Phlox took a step closer to the science officer. "We are two years into this mission and we've only had Ambassadors V'Lar and Soval on board. You already know where one stands on the issue. If the other visits again, you and the commander simply stay away from each other. He will never be the wiser."  
  
"If harm ever came to Mr. Tucker because of my personal---needs, Doctor," T'Pol started.  
  
"Just think about what I've said, please. I'd hate to see you give up something that could give you great joy, Sub-Commander."  
  
  
  
Trip entered the ready room to see the captain seated at his desk staring intently at his monitor. His friend looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Trip."  
  
"You wanted to see me, Cap'n?" The engineer perched on the arm of the sofa chair.  
  
"How'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"Okay." Trip could see the concern on his friend's face as he carefully scrutinized the engineer's appearance. Archer then turned his monitor so Trip could see the planet displayed.  
  
"How'd you like to get off the ship?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Cap'n. I've kind of sworn off away missions," Trip replied with a grin.  
  
"Not much chance for you to get into trouble on this one. The planet is called Preegus Minor," the captain pointed at the screen. "The Preegusites have given us permission to do some research in a meadow just east of this mountain range. T'Pol says the planet is rich in plant and animal life unique to anything we've seen so far. I thought a couple teams could go down, take some readings, take a few pictures." Archer smiled knowingly at Trip. "I've already cleared it with Phlox."  
  
"Pictures, huh?"  
  
"So what do you say?"  
  
Trip crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head.  
  
"Good!" said the captain. "You up for a little water polo tonight?"  
  
"Sure. I need to check in with the doc first. Give me an hour?"  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
The next morning the launch bay was alive with activity, crewmen busy loading equipment into both shuttle pods. Trip stood with Captain Archer above the hatch to Shuttle Pod One, surveying the bustling scene before him. He put his hand over his mouth as he yawned. He saw his friend look over at him.  
  
"I stopped in sickbay this morning. Dr. Phlox said there was no indication of the chemical imbalance anymore."  
  
"What about the nightmares?"  
  
"Well, there's no medical miracle for treating those. He thinks they'll go away eventually. You know, as more time goes by. He told me I should talk about what happened on Talazor. Or at least what I remember,"  
  
"I'm a good listener, Trip," Archer said.  
  
"Thanks. Maybe I'll take you up on that."  
  
T'Pol, Travis, and Malcolm approached them and Trip grinned at the sight of the science officer. She glanced at him, a look of anticipation in her dark eyes. Travis all but ran down the ramp and entered the pod, taking the pilot's seat. He was smiling from ear to ear. Trip was always pleased when the exuberant ensign was able to leave the ship.  
  
"Malcolm, you're in command," said Archer, patting the lieutenant on the arm. "We'll only be gone for the day and we'll check in every hour."  
  
"Aye, Captain. Enjoy your visit, sir."  
  
Archer and T'Pol headed down the ramp.  
  
"Try to stay out of trouble, Commander," whispered Malcolm. Trip threw his friend a dirty look then followed the other two into the pod. He waved at the lieutenant then pulled the hatch door closed.  
  
Trip settled into the seat to Travis' right. He glanced back to see T'Pol seated on the backbench. She was looking over the storage cases making sure they were secure.  
  
"We good to go, Sub-Commander?" he asked. The science officer looked up at him and nodded her head once. They're eyes locked and Trip felt his pulse rate increase. The captain cleared his throat and both officers looked at him.  
  
"Take us out when you're ready, Travis," Archer said. He looked across at Trip, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Trip stepped out of the pod into long, dark red grass. A slight breeze ruffled through his hair, bringing with it the sweet smell from the vast assortment of bright colored wildflowers scattered through the grass. He stood gaping, taking in the deep red of the meadow and the lighter red of the trees that lined it. Only the sky of brilliant blue reminded him of Earth.  
  
"This is amazing!" gasped the captain who stood beside Trip. They both turned to watch a small animal scramble through the grass. Trip thought it looked like a rabbit but with the tail of a feline. This was definitely the most alien world he'd ever seen.  
  
"Captain, there is a small body of water at the base of that hill. With your permission, I'd like to run some scans of the water's composition and observe any insect and animal life that live within it," said T'Pol as she joined the two officers. She motioned toward the northern end of the meadow with her scanner. "I suggest Commander Tucker join me."  
  
Trip looked at her in surprise but then he smiled broadly. Captain Archer looked first at T'Pol then to Trip.  
  
"Be careful," he said. He cast one last look at Trip with a slight smile tugging at his mouth.  
  
The two started walking toward the base of the northern hills. Trip eyed the distance and knew they'd only be barely in visual range of the rest of the team when they arrived at their destination. He glanced back to see the others busy in their various tasks. The captain was watching Trip and T'Pol walk away, but he quickly turned to the others when his eyes met Trip's.  
  
"So what'd you need me for?" Trip asked, turning back to his companion.  
  
"I was merely following protocol, Commander."  
  
"Ah, right, protocol, safety in numbers. Gotcha," Trip replied, nodding his head.  
  
T'Pol glanced up at him, one eyebrow quirked. He gave her a knowing grin and she looked away.  
  
"You've missed me, haven't you?" he asked, nudging her with his arm.  
  
The science officer didn't respond and Trip chuckled happily to himself.  
  
As they walked, he looked around at all the different flowers that laced through the meadow. He occasionally saw other furry rabbit-like creatures skitter away from them as they moved through the long grass. He then caught sight of a large predator bird swooping down to pick one of the creatures up in its long, fierce looking talons. The little animal screeched in terror and the sound gave Trip the chills.  
  
"If you wish it, Mr. Tucker, I can teach you some simple Vulcan calming techniques. They may settle your mind and help you to sleep," offered T'Pol.  
  
"I'd like that," replied Trip. "I keep thinking these nightmares will go away. It's been nearly a month since Talazor."  
  
"The trauma you experienced is still clearly affecting your subconscious mind."  
  
"Will these calming techniques also help me to remember what happened?" asked the engineer, glancing down at T'Pol.  
  
"Perhaps," she replied.  
  
They reached the body of water and Trip noticed there was no creek feeding into it. It was no more than a large pond, the water's edge only accessible from the side on which the two of them stood. As blue as the sky was above him, Trip was surprised at how dark and ominous the water appeared. T'Pol knelt down, her scanner held out in front of her.  
  
"Can you tell how deep it is?" asked Trip, peering over her shoulder.  
  
"I cannot detect a bottom," T'Pol replied.  
  
As the science officer continued her scans, Trip walked slowly along the water's edge. He pulled his camera out of his hip pocket and snapped a few pictures. He turned back a moment later when he heard the sound of a splash. T'Pol was gone, her scanner left sitting on the bank. Without a second thought, Trip dropped his camera and dove in. The water was freezing and the shock to his system was almost painful. He peered around but was unable to see anything through the darkness. He broke the surface, took a deep breath then dove again. He was just about to go up for another gulp of air when something grabbed his wrist. It pulled him deeper and at an inhuman speed. Trip struggled to free himself but to no avail. He felt a wave a panic as his lungs began burning for oxygen. He dropped his head, shoving his chin against his chest to avoid the hard rush of the water to his eyes. He couldn't see anything except blackness around him and he lost his sense of direction, his mind reeling with fear. Just as he thought he was going to pass out, he broke the surface. As he coughed and sputtered, he was pulled forcefully out of the water and dumped unceremoniously on a hard rocky ground. He climbed to all fours, spitting up water and gasping. He felt a hand on his back and he shifted away, still coughing.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
  
  
Continued 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The engineer looked up and blinked through the water that ran into his eyes. His teeth were chattering. "T'Pol!" he managed. She helped him to a sitting position as he struggled to get his breath. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, kneeling beside him. "I am cold but otherwise unharmed."  
  
"Where are we?" he asked. The commander ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. They were in a huge cavern. Sunlight filtered in through fissures in the roof.  
  
"Kritra cortla vex!"  
  
They both turned their heads in the direction of the deep voice. An alien being stepped out from the shadows, its body dripping-wet. It wore only knee-length pants, the rest of its body exposed. The being approached them, yelling the same words at them. Commander Tucker got to his feet and moved in front of T'Pol. The alien stopped a meter in front of them. Its body and head were completely hairless; its scaly skin light blue. It had no nose, only two huge black eyes and a mouth full of small sharp teeth. There were no visible ears, just small openings on either side of its head. T'Pol could see what looked like gills on both sides of its neck. The gills moved with every breath the being took.  
  
"Kritra cortla vex!" it repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry but we can't understand you," replied the commander with a shake of his head. Without warning, the alien backhanded him across the face and the force of the blow sent him stumbling backwards into T'Pol. She caught him and kept him upright.  
  
"I strongly recommend we keep quiet, Mr. Tucker," she whispered. "Apparently our translators were damaged by the water."  
  
A second alien appeared from the shadows moving to stand next to its companion. It wore the same short pants but also a hip-length robe. The two conversed quietly then the newcomer pulled a device from one of its pockets. T'Pol noticed they had five fingers on each hand and each finger was twice the length of her own. Each digit had three joints and no nail bed. A piece of skin joined each finger together. She glanced down at their feet and saw that the toes were long and also joined to one another by skin. With webbed hands and feet, she understood their power in the water.  
  
The being pressed the keys on the face of the device then shoved it back into its pocket.  
  
"We should now be able to communicate," it said in a high-pitched voice. To T'Pol's surprise, it spoke in Vulcan.  
  
"I am Sub-Commander T'Pol and this is Commander Tucker," she replied as she stepped forward. Commander Tucker moved with her, keeping her protectively at his side. He had a look of confusion on his face but to her relief, he wisely kept silent.  
  
"You are a Vulcan," stated the robed being.  
  
T'Pol nodded. "Yes."  
  
The robed alien looked at the engineer. "I do not know your species," it said, the black eyes wandering over his shivering body.  
  
"He is a Human," T'Pol said. "He does not speak Vulcan so he does not understand you." From the corner of her eye, she could see the commander shift on his feet, obviously uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny.  
  
"If you begin speaking in his native language, our translator should be able to process it quickly."  
  
T'Pol nodded then turned to her companion. "They are speaking in Vulcan, Commander. They apparently have technology similar to our universal translator so if we continue to converse in English, they should soon be able to understand the language."  
  
"Commander Tucker, we have never seen a Human before," said the robed being suddenly. "You are quite similar to Vulcans. I assume by your appearance you are the male of the species?" The black eyes wondered down his body again and T'Pol felt an unfamiliar wave of emotion as the intense gaze stopped and settled on the commander's groin. Since the uniform was soaking wet, it clung to him.  
  
"And you are the female of your species?" the Vulcan asked evenly, trying to draw the attention back to her.  
  
"Yes," the alien woman responded. Her eyes moved up to Commander Tucker's face and settled there. Her mouth turned up into what T'Pol believed was a smile. She reached her long fingers up and ran one through his still damp hair then down the side of his face. T'Pol saw a shudder run through his body as he brushed the hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry but where I come from, your actions are considered inappropriate," he said with a hint of anger.  
  
The other alien, who had stayed silent, moved quickly to its companion's side, a webbed hand ready to strike the engineer again.  
  
"It's all right, my love," the woman said softly. "I offer my apologies, Commander. I did not mean to offend you. As you can see, we do not have discernible differences in our genders. I am simply intrigued by your--- appearance."  
  
"Apology accepted, ma'am."  
  
"I am Lewek Ruush, leader of my people and this is Okud Trotti, my second in command. He is also my chosen."  
  
"By chosen, do you mean your mate?" asked Commander Tucker.  
  
Lewek nodded at him. "Is this Vulcan your chosen?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, she is," he replied. T'Pol was pleased with the response but she quickly centered her thoughts on their current situation.  
  
"Your species is not like the one described in Vulcan records. Are you native to Preegus Minor?"  
  
"Of course we are. This is our world just as much as it is the surface- dwellers'," Lewek replied sharply. "We simply chose to embrace our ancestry and we were banished for it."  
  
"Banished?" asked Commander Tucker.  
  
"Since the beginning of our world, my species was able to survive both in water and on land. As years passed, children were born who could only survive on the surface. They were horrific freaks of nature so they were quickly eliminated from our society. During our last century of existence, however, kind-hearted souls took pity and allowed the abominations to live. They slowly grew in number until they outnumbered us. We were cast out and we became the abominations in their eyes." Lewek looked at T'Pol. "That is why Okud brought you here."  
  
  
  
Jon watched Crewman Liz Cutler as she tracked the movements of an unusually large beetle. He wondered how someone could be so curious about an insect but then he quickly realized it was in fact, Cutler's own first contact with an alien life. He smiled then turned to watch the other members of his crew swarm over the meadow. He looked to the north, scanning for Trip and T'Pol. He had just seen them a moment ago, standing in the distance. The captain moved to the nearest pod and climbed in. He searched one of the storage compartments and pulled out a pair of binoculars. When he returned outside, he brought them up to his eyes. His two officers were no longer there. Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator. After failing to raise them with his hails, Jon turned to see Ensign Mayweather hovering several meters away.  
  
"Travis!" Jon called. His helmsman turned then jogged toward him.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Grab two phase pistols from the pod then follow me!" the captain ordered. He had already started running across the meadow to the northern hills. Travis caught up to him in seconds and handed him a pistol without stopping.  
  
"What's wrong, Captain?"  
  
"Trip and the sub-commander aren't answering my hails."  
  
When they reached the edge of the pond, Jon saw T'Pol's scanner lying on the ground. He swallowed hard and looked out at the water. Travis picked up the scanner and looked at it closely.  
  
"The water doesn't appear to be toxic, sir," he said.  
  
Without thinking, Jon reached down to remove his boots.  
  
"I'll go, Captain," said Travis beside him. The ensign kicked off his boots and quickly slipped out of his uniform. He dove in and disappeared from view. Jon was tempted to follow but his common sense took over. He paced along the bank, finding Trip's camera. He picked it up and stared at it a moment. Then he shoved it in a pocket and turned, watching the water for the young helmsman. He was relieved when he broke the surface. Travis gulped in more air then disappeared again. A short time later he came up again.  
  
"I can't see anything, sir. The water's too dark." The ensign swam to the bank and climbed out. He was shivering violently from the cold. As Travis got dressed, Jon hailed Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, Captain?" the lieutenant responded.  
  
"Malcolm, I'm sending Travis back to get you and a security team. You're going to need some underwater gear."  
  
"Captain?"  
  
"Trip and T'Pol have disappeared. I'll explain more when you get down here. While you're waiting for Travis, contact Chancellor Casney. Tell her two of our crew are missing."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Archer out."  
  
  
  
Trip was finally getting warm. Lewek and Okud had led them through a tunnel into another large cavern. On the floor of the cavern stood several dozen shelters. Lewek had left Trip and T'Pol in a cell that had been carved into the hard rock wall. A door of metal bars had been hung, the hinges embedded in the stone. A fire burned in the center of the room and now the two officers were crouched down by it. Trip looked across the fire and through the bars to where Okud stood. The strange alien was watching T'Pol as she warmed her hands near the flames.  
  
"Any ideas on how we're getting out of here?" the engineer whispered to his companion.  
  
T'Pol looked at him, the fire reflected in her eyes. "I have not devised a plan yet, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"Well we sure can't swim out of here. We're way too deep."  
  
"Swimming is our only option as there does not appear to be another way to the surface."  
  
"We can't hold our breath that long, T'Pol," said Trip keeping his voice low.  
  
"Vulcans have a greater lung capacity than Humans and we are also stronger. I will help you," T'Pol replied.  
  
Trip cast her a surprised glance. He wondered if she would ever cease to amaze him.  
  
"We need to get out of this cell first." Trip rose to his feet to stretch his cramped legs. He could see Okud still watching T'Pol. "Hey, we're not going anywhere. Why don't you go---do whatever it is you do down here?"  
  
Okud said nothing. Trip wandered to the back of the cell and leaned against the wall. T'Pol rose and moved to his side.  
  
"I would advise against angering him, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"He keeps staring at you, T'Pol. My guess is he's as intrigued by your anatomy as Lewek was by mine."  
  
"That is a logical assumption," the Vulcan replied.  
  
Lewek appeared suddenly outside the bars, her skin glistening with droplets of water. She unlocked the door and stepped aside, motioning to Trip and T'Pol with her alien hand.  
  
"I'm sorry for the interruption but I needed my afternoon swim," she said. "We can only be out of water for a few hours at a time."  
  
The two officers followed Lewek through another tunnel into a much smaller cavern. There were more than a dozen Preegusites in the room all working on what appeared to Trip to be the parts to various weapons. Several black eyes looked up at them when they entered then a strange humming filled the room. Trip realized the sound was coming from the Preegusites. He looked at T'Pol to see her arch an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"This is T'Pol and Tucker. They are our salvation," announced Lewek. The volume of the humming increased.  
  
"Your salvation?" asked Trip over the strange droning.  
  
Lewek looked over her people. "When we saw your crafts set down in our meadow, we knew the time had come. You are going to help us repair a weapon of great destruction. We are going to take back what is rightfully ours!"  
  
Trip inhaled his breath sharply.  
  
"The weapons are working on here are for hand to hand combat. We do not have the knowledge for anything more destructive. You do," Lewek continued.  
  
"What if we refuse to help you?" asked T'Pol. The room became completely silent.  
  
Lewek stepped close to the Vulcan, towering over the shorter woman. "Then your chosen one will die," she replied with venom in her voice.  
  
Suddenly Okud was beside Trip, holding a large metal ring in one hand. Without warning, he turned Trip and pinned the engineer against the wall, one arm pressed against Trip's neck. The alien then pressed the ring into the small of Trip's back. The engineer yelped out as the ring burned through his uniform to his skin. He could smell his own flesh burning and he felt nauseous from the pain. He struggled but to no avail.  
  
"Stop!" demanded T'Pol.  
  
Lewek nodded at Okud and the man pulled the ring away and released the engineer. Trip turned away from the wall and bent over, clutching at his back.  
  
"I will help you but I need your word no further harm will come to Mr. Tucker."  
  
"You have my word," Lewek replied. Trip heard the humming begin again and he forced himself to stand straight.  
  
"T'Pol, no," he gasped.  
  
"Take Tucker into the other room, my love. Allow him to prepare the weapons for combat but kill him immediately if he gives you any problem," directed the alien woman.  
  
Okud grabbed Trip's arm with an iron grip and hauled him toward the tunnel entrance. Trip met T'Pol's eyes as he passed by her. She was scared for him, he knew, and the realization of that frightened him.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain, but our lights won't penetrate more than half a meter in that water," reported Ensign Sara Phelps as she floated just off the bank. "We're swimming blind."  
  
Jon looked at the young woman and nodded reluctantly. "Pull your people out, Ensign," he sighed.  
  
"What do we do now, sir?" asked Malcolm Reed from beside the captain.  
  
Before Jon could respond, the sound of an engine filled the air. He looked up to see a small shuttle clear the top of the hill. He watched it fly overhead then settle in the meadow several meters away. Two Preegusites stepped out of the craft and walked toward them. Jon watched them approach, noting their light blue skin and baldheads. One of the beings offered a long-fingered hand to the captain. He grasped it and shook it.  
  
"I am Ledma Casney, brother to the Chancellor," the man said. "This is my assistant, Welke Mees. My sister sent us out to assist you in the search for your missing officers. Have you had any luck?"  
  
Jon shook his head. "We think they fell into this pond but our search has been hampered by the darkness of the water."  
  
Ledma and Welke exchanged an odd look. "Your people are in there?" asked Welke.  
  
"We believe so," replied Malcolm. "I'm the tactical officer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed. Perhaps you can help us search the water."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lieutenant, but my people cannot swim," replied Ledma. He looked at Welke again then turned to Jon. "Captain, your officers may still be alive but we have no way of reaching them."  
  
Jon felt a glimmer of hope rise through his body. "Please explain, Mr. Casney," he said. The rest of the away team stood in a half circle around them, their eyes all locked on the two Preegusites.  
  
"There is a small group of dissidents who live underground. They come up to the surface to brutally murder innocent people then disappear again for several weeks. The only entrance to their world is in there." Ledma pointed a long finger at the pond.  
  
"But you said your species can't swim," said Malcolm.  
  
"Our ancestors could, Lieutenant. They were very powerful swimmers. But over the years, the traits that allowed our ancestors to survive both in the water and on the surface were bred out of most of us. The few who retained them were exiled from the surface and they became rebels. There numbers are few but we are helpless to seek them out."  
  
"Why don't you post guards around the pond?" asked Jon. "Keep them from coming to shore?"  
  
"We are a peaceful people, Captain. We don't believe in violence of any kind."  
  
"So these people come to the surface, take innocent lives, and you just allow them to do it," asked Malcolm incredulously. "I'm surprised they haven't killed all of you."  
  
"Lieutenant," warned Jon.  
  
"It's all right, Captain. Your lieutenant clearly doesn't understand our beliefs," responded Welke.  
  
"Is there any pattern to their attacks? Anyway my people could anticipate their next move?"  
  
Ledma shook his head. "Their attacks are random, Captain."  
  
Jon turned to look over the dark water. "There has to be a way to get Trip and T'Pol back. There just has to be." His eyes traveled up the side of the hill. "Could there be an entrance up there?"  
  
"We have never found one," replied Welke.  
  
"Malcolm, is there any way to blast a hole in that hillside without bringing the entire thing down on Trip and T'Pol?"  
  
"I'd have to run some scans, sir. Do you keep any geological records, Mr. Casney?"  
  
The Preegusite nodded. "Yes. They're kept in our city library. I'll have Welke return for them." He motioned to his companion who took off toward their shuttle.  
  
"I'll contact Enterprise, Captain. They can use the transporter to send down the equipment I'll need."  
  
Jon nodded at his lieutenant then looked out over the small pond. A breeze sent small ripples across the surface. Jon reached in his pocket and touched Trip's camera. He felt odd hoping that the Preegusite rebels had captured his best friend and his science officer but he knew if that were the case, they were very likely alive.  
  
  
  
Continued 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER - I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Enterprise. I do, however, enjoy them immensely!  
  
FALSE STARTS AND NEW BEGINNINGS  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
Lewek stood leaning over T'Pol's shoulder watching her handle a small device the size of a grapefruit. The science officer found the other woman's hovering highly annoying but she managed to contain herself. The room was quiet now, all eyes focused on the Vulcan.  
  
"Do we have what you need to make it work?" asked the Preegusite.  
  
"I believe so," replied T'Pol. She looked over the various pieces of weaponry laid out on the table before her. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"A few short time ago, a small vessel crashed a few kilometers from here. Okud and a few others volunteered to walk to the crash site. They found the pilot dead but they were able to retrieve several damaged weapons as well as this device from the wreckage. My chosen barely made it to the water in time."  
  
"How did Okud know this was a weapon of great destruction?"  
  
Lewek hesitated. "So the pilot wasn't dead when Okud arrived. He told my chosen he was an arms dealer and that he would give us anything we wanted in exchange for our help. He did just that."  
  
"And then Okud killed him," T'Pol added.  
  
"Of course," Lewek replied coolly. She slowly walked around the table, running her index finger along the surface. "You know, T'Pol. I find your Commander Tucker quite---intoxicating. My chosen seems taken with you as well. Perhaps there is something we can do for each other when you're finished here."  
  
T'Pol felt suddenly cold and sickened. "There is nothing we can do for each other, Lewek," she replied evenly.  
  
"Perhaps the commander might feel differently. I think I'll go ask him." The woman turned to the other Preegusites. "My people will keep you company while I'm gone."  
  
T'Pol watched Lewek leave the room. She forced her thoughts on the weapon she held in her hands, struggling to suppress the fear she felt for the engineer.  
  
  
  
Trip sat at a small table assembling a pistol from the pieces of other assorted weapons. Okud stood leaning against the wall near the entrance to the tunnel, his eyes fixed on the commander. He was still holding the ring in his alien hand and Trip could see the butt of a pistol protruding from the waistband of his pants. The Preegusite turned when Lewek walked in the room.  
  
"Hello, my love," she said softly, running a finger down the center of Okud's chest. She took the ring from his hand then turned to Trip. She walked over and sat on the edge of the table.  
  
"How is our guest doing?" she asked, her gaze wandering over Trip. "I hope my chosen didn't hurt you too badly"  
  
Trip remained silent but he looked up into her huge black eyes.  
  
"I like you, Commander Tucker," she said. Lewek turned her attention to the ring she held. She moved it back and forth from one hand to the other. "I asked T'Pol if she'd be interested in exchanging partners. I saw how she looked at my chosen."  
  
"Oh, yeah? What did she say?"  
  
"She said I needed to ask you."  
  
Trip slowly stood, ignoring the pain from his burned back. He leaned in until his mouth was only centimeters from what he assumed was Lewek's ear. "I might be interested," he whispered. To his surprise, the woman shuddered violently and her eyes closed, the lids moving across the black orbs horizontally. Trip hadn't expected that reaction but he quickly took advantage of it. He reached for the ring, taking it from Lewek's lax hand. He saw Okud moving toward him, so Trip encircled the woman's shoulders with one arm, pressing her back against him. He held the ring to her neck, feeling the trigger under his thumb. Lewek recovered her senses but she didn't struggle.  
  
"Let her go," demanded Okud, pulling the pistol from his waistband. He pointed it at Trip.  
  
"Drop your weapon and I won't hurt her, Okud," directed the engineer. He walked sideways to the door, keeping Lewek in front of him.  
  
"Do as he says, my love," said Lewek quietly.  
  
Okud slowly began to lower his weapon. Then in an instant, he raised it and fired. Lewek went limp and slid from Trip's arm. He looked down at her still form, dark red blood bubbling up from the hole in her chest. He heard the second shot at the same time a sharp pain lanced through him. He dropped to his knees, staring in disbelief at Okud. Then the engineer pitched forward.  
  
  
  
T'Pol stood up, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of laser fire.  
  
"Sit down!" ordered the Preegusite who was seated nearest to her. The voice was high-pitched like Lewek's so T'Pol guessed she was a female. A second shot reached her ears.  
  
"I said sit down!" the alien woman repeated with more force. She stood up and grabbed a ring weapon from the table in front of her and touched it quickly to T'Pol's arm in warning. The pain was immediate and intense.  
  
"Leave her alone, Surma!" shouted Okud as he entered the room. He held a pistol in his hand. "She's mine now."  
  
T'Pol turned to face Okud, squaring her shoulders. "Where is Commander Tucker?" she asked.  
  
"Dead," the alien responded calmly. "He foolishly overestimated my devotion to my chosen."  
  
"And you foolishly UNDERestimated mine."  
  
Okud turned at the sound of the voice behind him, raising his pistol at the same time. T'Pol saw the commander fire the weapon he held in his hand and watched as Okud dropped to the floor. A stream of blood flowed from the hole between his huge black eyes. T'Pol moved quickly to retrieve the pistol from Okud's limp hand. She then moved to Commander Tucker's side, noting the dark red that soaked the upper left part of his uniform.  
  
"Now all of you, lock your hands behind your heads and back away from the tables," the engineer ordered. The hand that held his pistol was shaking. The Preegusites obeyed. "Okay, now we're going to take a little walk."  
  
The group left the room and filed down the tunnel back toward the main cavern. T'Pol walked behind them with Commander Tucker, both of their guns trained on the Preegusites. They directed them into the tiny cell in which the two officers had been held earlier. T'Pol swung the cell door closed, locking the aliens in. They were all pressed together in the confined space. T'Pol tossed her pistol away then turned her attention to her companion. He had dropped his weapon and now stood swaying on his feet. She moved to his side and slid underneath his right arm, urging him to lean his weight on her. They walked away slowly, ignoring the pleas coming from behind them.  
  
T'Pol guided Commander Tucker down the tunnel and into the next cavern. She looked out over the water then turned to the man next to her.  
  
"We will have to swim out, Mr. Tucker."  
  
"My shoulder, T'Pol," he replied weakly. "I'll never make it."  
  
"I will help you."  
  
"No, I'll only slow you down, T'Pol."  
  
"I will not leave you here, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol responded. She reached her right hand up and grabbed his chin, gently turning his face to hers. "You are my chosen." She was rewarded with his smile.  
  
T'Pol helped the engineer to the waters edge then slowly lowered him to the ground. She slipped into the frigid pool then helped him in. They swam across to the opposite wall then as they treaded water, they both took several deep, cleansing breaths. They were facing each other, their eyes locked on one another. The cold water seemed to revive the commander and he looked back at T'Pol with clear eyes. Finally they dove under. T'Pol kept one hand firmly under her companion's arm while she used the other one to feel along the rock wall. She mentally counted off the meters as they swam along the wall. She hoped her memory was serving her correctly. After about twelve meters, T'Pol no longer felt the rock beneath her hand. She began swimming straight up, kicking furiously. She couldn't see Commander Tucker but she kept her hand firmly locked under his arm. He wasn't dragging against her so she knew he was swimming, too. They continued moving through the dark water, heading upwards.  
  
  
  
Jon and Malcolm knelt on the bank, staring intently at the geological map displayed on the padd the lieutenant held in front of them. Travis hovered behind them, nervously pacing back and forth. Ledma and Welke stood a few meters away talking to Ensign Phelps. Jon had sent the rest of his crew back to Enterprise in Shuttle Pod Two fifteen minutes ago. Now they were working out a plan the captain desperately hoped would save the lives of Trip and T'Pol.  
  
"Captain!" shouted Travis suddenly. The helmsman was already diving into the pond, quickly followed by Ensign Phelps. Jon stood. Only a few meters away, he saw T'Pol's head break the surface. She was struggling to stay above water, one arm splashing furiously.  
  
"Where's Trip," Malcolm whispered beside him.  
  
The two ensigns reached T'Pol in seconds and Phelps put one arm around the Vulcan's shoulders, pulling her back against her body. T'Pol fought against the other woman then gave in as Travis appeared with Trip. They swam to the bank. Malcolm helped T'Pol, who was coughing up water, out of the pond as Jon reached down and grabbed Trip. His friend was motionless, his face like death. With Travis' help, he laid Trip on the bank. Jon pushed his fingers against Trip's neck and felt no pulse. Travis leaned over, placing his ear next to the engineer's mouth and nose. He sat up quickly and shook his head at Jon.  
  
"He's not breathing," he said, the fear evident in his voice. Jon's training took over as they began CPR. He said a silent prayer as he tried to breath the life back into his best friend. After a couple minutes, Malcolm moved in to take over for him. Jon shifted out of the way.  
  
"Come on, Trip," he pleaded. He barely noticed T'Pol as she knelt down next to him. Finally, Trip gasped and choked, the water spilling from his lungs. Malcolm and Travis quickly rolled him on his side then shared a smile of relief. Jon closed his eyes. Beside him, T'Pol made a small sound and he turned to her. She was looking at Trip, her face as impassive as ever. But Jon saw the tears brimming in her dark eyes. She quickly blinked them away before they could spill down her cheeks. He reached a hand out and gently placed it on her back.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine, Doc."  
  
"Commander, you have a severe laser wound that could have killed you had it hit a few centimeters down and you very nearly drowned," admonished Dr. Phlox. "I hardly think you're fine. Now lie still."  
  
Trip grimaced as the Denobulan applied a strange smelling gel to his shoulder. "Ow!" he yelped. Phlox merely grinned down at him. Trip heard a soft chuckle. He turned his head to see the captain leaning against the next biobed.  
  
"In your condition, Trip, I wouldn't make the doctor mad."  
  
"Where's T'Pol?" asked the engineer, trying to see around the hovering physician.  
  
"She's in decontamination. The water you two swam through contained a microbe that attacks the Vulcan immune system. She'll be just fine, Commander. Now please lie still, hmmm?"  
  
Trip quieted. The pain in his shoulder was starting to fade under the doctor's gentle ministration.  
  
"Now roll onto your side and I'll treat that nasty burn on your back."  
  
Trip did as he was told. He coughed up a little water and it dribbled from his mouth. Dr. Phlox looked down at him.  
  
"There will be some minute traces of liquid in your lungs, Mr. Tucker. I removed all that I could while you were still unconscious," explained Phlox. "Don't be alarmed."  
  
Trip rolled to his back again. "That stuffs amazing, Doc. What's in it?"  
  
Dr. Phlox grinned. "I don't think you really want to know the ingredients, Commander," he replied. "Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll go check on the sub-commander."  
  
As the doctor walked away, the captain moved over to stand next to Trip's bed.  
  
"I guess I should just set time aside every week to come visit you in sickbay, Trip."  
  
"I'm not here every week, Cap'n," chuckled the engineer.  
  
The captain smiled then it faded. "Thought we'd lost you both," he said quietly.  
  
"If it hadn't been for T'Pol, you would have."  
  
The two friends looked at each other, and Trip could see the depth of their friendship reflected in his captain's eyes.  
  
"Bridge to Captain Archer," came Hoshi's voice over the comm., disturbing the silence. Archer smiled down at Trip then stepped over to the commpad.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but we're being hailed by Chancellor Casney. She wants to know the condition of Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker."  
  
The captain sighed. "I'll be right there, Hoshi."  
  
"Aye, sir. I'll let the Chancellor know."  
  
"I'll check in on you later, Trip." The captain smiled warmly at his friend then exited sickbay.  
  
A couple hours later, Trip sat on his bunk, his left arm strapped firmly against his body. He'd managed to convince Dr. Phlox to release him but only with his promise to go straight to bed. The engineer still hadn't seen T'Pol and it worried him. The doctor had insisted she was doing just fine.  
  
Trip reached over to the control pad above the head of his bunk and turned the lights down. He smiled at himself for his childishness but the thought of waking from a nightmare in the dark was frightening to him. His heart skipped a beat when his door chime sounded.  
  
"Come in," he called, rising to his feet. The door slid open to reveal the Vulcan science officer. She stepped quietly into the room and as the door slid shut, she crossed the short distance to stand in front of him. Without a word, T'Pol reached up and took Trip's face gently between her hands. She paused, looking at him then she leaned up and awkwardly pressed her lips to his. Trip closed his eyes and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her against him.  
  
"Hi," he managed, as they finally broke apart.  
  
"Dr. Phlox recommended that you not be alone tonight," T'Pol said. "I volunteered to watch over you as I believe it is my duty as first officer."  
  
"That was awfully nice of you," replied Trip with a grin. T'Pol moved around him and pulled back the covers on his bunk. She then helped him lie down and proceeded to pull the covers up over him. He grabbed her hand. "I don't bite, you know."  
  
She looked down at him. "I am not accustomed to sharing a bed, Mr. Tucker," she said softly.  
  
Trip scooted over and simply looked back at her. T'Pol hesitated. Then she kicked off her shoes and climbed in next to him, pulling up the covers. He shifted his arm and she laid her head on his shoulder, nestling against him. He then put his arm around her and gently rubbed his hand up and down her arm.  
  
"Sorry if I smell," he whispered, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"I no longer find your scent unpleasant, Mr. Tucker," T'Pol replied and he laughed. They became silent and Trip continued to gently caress her arm. He could feel her body start to relax and he smiled.  
  
"Those people are gonna die in that cell, you know," he said a few minutes later.  
  
"They are a powerful species. They should be able to free themselves by removing the door."  
  
"You think so?" Trip said. "Then they're probably free right now, planning their next attack on Chancellor Casney and her people. Did you repair that explosive device?"  
  
He felt her head move on his chest. "No." The two continued to talk about the day's events, snuggled warmly against each other.  
  
"How did you manage to distract Lewek?" T'Pol asked after they'd fallen quiet for several moments.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you distracted her. May I ask how?"  
  
"With my natural charm," Trip replied with a chuckle. T'Pol lifted her head and looked at him askance, one eyebrow raised. "I whispered in her ear, T'Pol."  
  
"That is all you did?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess it turned her on."  
  
"She became sexually aroused?"  
  
"That's what it seemed like to me."  
  
T'Pol settled her head back on his shoulder. She toyed with the straps that held his other arm against him. "Perhaps when you are feeling better, you will whisper in my ear," she said evenly.  
  
Trip kissed the top of her head and gave her another gentle squeeze. "I'll do more than that, T'Pol. If you'll let me."  
  
"I might consider it, Mr. Tucker," she replied, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.  
  
They became silent again. Trip listened to her breathing, the sound of it comforting to him. He smiled when he realized she had drifted off to sleep. Very carefully, he raised his arm away from her and hit the pad above his head, turning off the lights. He settled his arm around her again and closed his eyes, knowing that for the first time in a long while, his nightmares would not visit him.  
  
THE END 


End file.
